Glasses-kun! (Junpei Hyūga X Uke! Male Reader)
by DeansLester21
Summary: Uke! Male reader! is a third year transfer student of Seirin High School. He has been developing feelings for Junpei Hyūga, the captain of the Basketball team of his school. Little did he know, his feelings might be reciprocated by the graduating captain. Just a simple love story about you and him. Good luck to you, reader-kun!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Chapter 1: **New Beginnings**

Third Person's POV:

Gentle winds and the upcoming breeze of the spring caress (Y/n)'s soft, silky hair, like a leaf dancing with grace. He was walking across a beautiful garden where he wanted to be for a short amount of time. (Y/n) could feel himself as one of the blossoming stars that surrounds him. It gives him passion.

His name is (Y/n). He came from a very rich and decent family, with power and fame. That led to his excellence in Academics and thus, became a respectable person, as well. He was the only child of his family. It puts pressure on him to continue and become a very successful person, considering he is going to be the one to inherit the family's proprietary.

He feels as if he never tasted freedom, because his parents want him to be so excellent in all aspects of life which mostly, he didn't. Though, (Y/n) was not irresponsible. He wants to have a secured future and he's aware of everything but he doesn't want to be forced into something like this.

_I wish things didn't turn out to be like this_. (Y/n) said in his mind.

Back when (Y/n) was a child, he wasn't shown much strictness until he grew up. Therefore, he lived a good and happy life. When he was about the age of 10, his parents started teaching about stuffs a 10-year old kid would not easily understand and embrace. But with (Y/n)'s sheer intelligence, even as a kid, he pretty much understood what his parents were trying to say and imply. He did excel in some fields.

His parents tried to make him "perfect" and everything he should do and say has to be perfect. He tried attending seminars, plan businesses even at a very young age, was taught with decency, formalities, good manners, and right conduct. He did accept it, but he wasn't happy of how he was limited to enjoy his own life, to grow up as a normal kid, with no worries about this and that, or anything.

But, he didn't regret becoming the person he is now. (Y/n) just wished he could've enjoyed life more when he was a child and that, in turn, will make him enjoy his life today. But, things aren't always what you want them to be.

He finished his first and second year high school in Seiho High, but since his family moved, the nearest school he has to attend to is Seirin High. He has only one year left in order to graduate and become a College student. He submitted his application forms and requirements and took Seirin High's entrance exam. He sat inside the air-conditioned room and waited patiently for his test paper. He looked around the room and thought it was nice and clean. He had good impressions about Seirin. He did inherit his mother's meticulosity, after all.

He sat there, enjoying the comfy breeze of the air until his proctor came in and handed him out his entrance test. He carefully eyed the test paper and began answering. He knew he could pass it as he prepared for it very much and very well. He breezed his way all throughout the examinations and finished quickly as he submitted his paper to his proctor.

The proctor had a good look on (Y/n)'s test paper and eyed every single answers in all parts of the test. His penmanship was great and beautiful and the way (Y/n) answered was neat and organized. He can see based on (Y/n)'s organization in his test paper that his answers are possible correct.

He looked at (Y/n) and said, "My, my. I can see that you are a very promising student."

"Thank you, Sir." (Y/n) replied with a smile.

He waited outside for few hours as he was instructed for his results on his exams. While waiting, he looked around the school and observed every room and building. He looked inside the laboratory, the swimming pool area, the canteen, and classrooms, one of those rooms would be his soon-to-be classroom. The only place (Y/n) hasn't got to see is the basketball gym.

(Y/n) isn't a very athletic person. Considering his family's status and most rich family's principles, one must be academically excellent. (Y/n)'s childhood mainly focused on Academics so he had not tried Sports like, ever. Not all people that are good in Academics are also good in Sports, vice-versa. But, some people are also good in both.

He stood few miles away from the gym and he heard several loud dribbling of basketball and continuous shouting and whistles coming from the inside of the gym. (Y/n) wanted to see the gym since he's going to be part of the school; he should see its interior. But, he also thought that those people inside might be very busy and his text results might have come out already, so dismissed the idea of going in to take a look.

(Y/n) turned around and walked away from the gym. From there, he saw a young man, the same age as him, running towards the gym. He had glasses and was sweating heavily from running. He glanced at him and Hyūga did the same.

_He must be from the basketball team_. (Y/n) thought and glanced at the man now-behind him. _He looks hot…_

_Psh, (Y/n)! You did not enter here just for that. Why do basketball players looks so hot?_

He continued walking until he got to where he's supposed to be. (Y/n) received his test results, and he very much expected it. He got a perfect score on his entrance exam. He also applied for a scholarship. Therefore, he has to maintain his grades very well. Seirin isn't really competitive when it comes to Academics. Other schools in Tokyo like Tōō, Shutoku, and Rakuzan are very outstanding when it comes to academic performance. (Y/n) doesn't like going too far away just to attend his school. The comfier, the better.

"Congratulations, Mr. (L/n). You are now enrolled and may take a look at your schedule and room."

(Y/n) did what he needed to do. He looked inside his room and thought it was simple, yet fairly convenient. _As long as it's not hot, I won't have a problem_. (Y/n) said in his mind.

He bought some uniforms and got what he needed. He has been officially part of Seirin High School. It made him glad. He looked behind to see his school before leaving. (Y/n) smiled and said, "I hope I make good memories with you, Seirin."

And with that, he left and went home.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is He?

Chapter 2: **Who Is He?**

Hyūga's POV:

"Jeez, why do I have to buy her drinks?"

Riko ordered me to go out and buy her some. I don't know why but I wouldn't disobey her, would I?

_Flashback:_

"Huh, why me?" I asked.

"Because, you're the captain!" Riko confidently said.

"Does me being a captain has something to do with-"

"JUST DO AS I SAY! I'm so thirsty." She shouted at me and then went back to being normal.

_Well, you've got a coach that's this crazy. _I thought.

"Alright, fine." I went out and made a run for it.

School's going to start soon and so does the Inter-High competition. And it's going to be my last playing year. I want to make the most out of it with everyone. This order by Riko might be a way to boost my stamina and endurance, while I'm out here in the sun.

I ran faster and headed to buy the drinks. I also got one for myself, in case the thirst might visit my mouth. I left and ran towards the school.

As I was running, I saw a small figure, walking carefully away from the basketball gym. I went nearer and nearer. I got a clear look on his face. He looked… nice. We both exchanged looks.

_Hm, I don't remember seeing him inside the school. Must be a new student. _I said to my mind.

"Coach! *breathing heavily* I got your drink." I tossed her the drink she wanted.

"Good job, captain!" she said.

"R-right.." I went to continue practicing.

_That new guy who came here inside the campus, who might that be? _I thought as if I was fixated upon him. This isn't the usual me who would think about a person that much, let alone, a man. _He definitely looks nice. Wait, what?! How can I thought about that?!_

"Hey, Izuki. Have you seen any person wandering around outside the gym?" I asked Izuki.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

I thought about him. Man, this is getting on my head. _He _is getting on my head. "Nothing. Just wondering."

Practice went for several hours. This has been the schedule of our practice since the Inter-High is coming up. We definitely want to win again. We won the championship last year in the Winter Cup, we want to win this year's Inter-High, too. That's our goal. Even without Kagami and Kiyoshi, who did exceptionally well all throughout, we can't let that hinder us from reaching our goal. We'll definitely make it back!

"Captain, I'll be going out now." said Kuroko.

"Oh, alright!" I waved my hand. "*sighs* everyone, these days…" I looked up to the sky and thought about for a moment. _Somehow, I feel lonely._

Right. I won't feel alone again. School's coming for about a week now. Everybody will be busy again. I might see _him _again.

_Say, what?!_ Not again!

"Urgh! Stop it, head!"

_Guess, this won't stop until I saw him. _I looked up at the stars. _Who are you?_

(Y/n)'s POV:

My classes will start next week. I have prepared for whatever discussions, reports, and topics would be given to me. I have read all the books and reviewed few modules and have taken notes for each subjects. I definitely want to end my high school career with flying colors. But I'm shy when it comes to people. How can I fix that?

I've always been shy. Maybe, it's who I am. But, I'm a silent killer. Even though I'm shy, I can work very well with almost everything, especially with writing and written outputs. Just not with people and leadership. I have none of those.

"(Y/n), have you finished your review? Come down for dinner." my mother called.

"Yes, Mother. I'm coming down now."

I'm the only child in my family. Both my father and mother are businessman and businesswoman. My grandparents on the side of my father live with my family since my father is the eldest child; he has 2 younger brothers and 1 younger sister, the second eldest. My mother has an older sister, who is a principal in a school in Kyoto.

I sat and observed my manners. I applied every single dinner etiquettes I have learned and cherished. I glanced at the big meal in front of us.

"How was your admission to Seirin?" my father asked.

"It was excellent. I passed and perfected my scores." I gladly replied.

"Amazing, as always. Continue on doing that." my mother said.

"Remember, there's no (L/n) that is weak, especially in Academics. We're all career people and I'm glad you never let us down, even from the beginning." my father stated.

"Of course, Father."

We have finished dinner. We talked about the usual things, about school, career, progress, etc. Sometimes, it makes me lonely just by talking all about those stuffs all over again. I wish my family would talk about fun things, enjoying life, etc. Someday, we will.

I've cling to that hope ever since.

I went upstairs and opened my wide bedroom window. I looked up at the stars and prayed that everything would be more than okay as it is in the present. I thought about the day that has passed, all of what happened and seen.

His face... showed up in my head. _Why? _

I looked up again, wondering. I asked the stars, _Who is he?_


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Classmate

Chapter 3: **Unexpected Classmate**

(Y/n)'s POV:

The first day of our school came. I could say that I am fairly excited. I wonder who's going to be my classmates. Somehow, I'm couldn't keep myself from worrying. I've had a hard time when I was a first year student back in Seiho. My friends were okay, but the other sections and the seniors there disrespect me because of my sexuality. Why would they be so rude if you haven't done anything wrong to them? I hope Seirin would be more okay. It's the mere fact that you're gay makes you so low to them. That's why I'm scared, shy, and anxious, even if I came from a wealthy family.

"(Y/n)-san, the car is ready for you." my butler said.

"Alright. I'll be there in a second." I replied gently.

I packed all of my things, including my books, notebooks, pens, and papers. I got out of the room and hurried towards the car that has been waiting for me.

"Have a great day, (Y/n)-san." he said.

"Thank you."

I enjoyed my seat at the back as my driver drove to school. So far, everything has been good. I hope so, too in school.

Hyūga's POV:

"Hyūga, wait!" Izuki said behind me. "How can you be so fast and hasty? It's just the first day of the school." he said, breathing heavily.

"Of course! I'm not just excited, I'm SUPER excited!"

"What makes you so excited?" he questioned me dubiously.

"Have you forgotten? Inter-High's coming up. Our battles will start soon and as a captain, it makes me want to beat them all!" I said demonically.

"Well, that's no surprise. But, it's going to be hard since we don't have Kagami and Kiyoshi."

"Don't think like that. We can still beat those guys (pertaining to the GOM)!"

Izuki smiled. I heard Koganei shout at us from far away.

"Hai, hai!" he said cheerfully. Mitobe walked beside him, the usual poker face.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed.

_Damn, why do Kagami and Kiyoshi have to leave? Anyway, it's a challenge after all! _

We arrived at our classroom and saw coach sleeping on her desk.

"Coach." I called out to her. No reply.

"Coach?" I received none.

"Coach!" this time, she woke.

"Ah, Junpei." Then she slept back again.

"*sigh* What're we going to do to you?" I said.

"Come on, coach. That's not the way to start our classes and school year." Izuki said.

"Maybe, he misses Kiyoshi." Koganei sneaked behind me.

"Hey, I heard you." Riko said.

"See? If it's about Kiyoshi, she'd be waking up." Koganei heartily laughed.

"Anyway, the room's almost full. Our classes will start soon."

We walked back to our seats and waited for our sensei to come in. In just a few minutes, our sensei walked in. We greeted and he signalled us to take our seats.

"We have a new student here in Seirin and he's a third year student. He's from Seiho High School and an Academic awardee. I've seen his GPA and it's outstanding. Be nice and respectful to your new classmate. Got it?" our sensei said.

_A new student? Hm, I'm not really the social type so there's a high chance I wouldn't talk to him that much._

Our sensei motioned for the new student to come in. He stepped inside the classroom and walked softly. I felt a beautiful and gentle aura surrounding him. He's slightly short, but he's attractive.

_I remember now! It's him! _I felt a spark in him.

That silky and soft (h/c), that stance and walk. It's definitely _him_!

(Y/n)'s POV:

"Stay right here, Mr. (L/n). I'll be announcing them that you are a transfer student, by then, you will have been inside the classroom. Then, proceed to introduce yourself."

"Yes, sensei."

_I'm SO nervous. I don't know why, huhu.. _

I heard the professor talking about having a transfer student here and there. Rats are deep inside my chest, crawling throughout my body. I just have to be composed and act natural.

_It'll be okay. Don't worry, (Y/n)._

And then, I saw sensei motioning me to walk inside the classroom. I walked calmly and gracefully. Caging all the rats that are wanting to be seen.

I walked in front of the center and smiled gently at them. They were all looking at me intently. _Those looks can kill, you know!_

"My name is (F/n) (L/n). I am a transfer student from Seiho. I hope to make memories with you and be nice to me as I would be nice to you, too." I calmly said and bowed. I smiled at them.

I saw all the girls smiling at me as if they welcomed me whole-heartedly. I heard mumbles from them as they were talking about me. As for the boys, some did smile, but most of them just looked.

I glanced around and noticed the man I saw on the day I took the entrance exam. He looked at me, _seriously.._

"Mr. (L/n), you can take your seat next to Rinnosuke Mitobe. The one near the window."

I nodded and went to my seat. As I was walking, stares and looks were following me as if I'm a celebrity. _Gosh, this is so embarrassing. Do I look ugly? I should've taken a look at the mirror before I got here._

I sat beside Mitobe, as the teacher identified and smiled at him as I placed my bag beside me. He smiled at me. I could feel that he's not a talkative one. But, that's okay. I feel welcomed, _somehow_.

Hyūga's POV:

He walked to the front of the center and gently smiled at all of us.

_Damn, that smile! What is it with that smile?_

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n). I am a transfer student from Seiho. I hope to make memories with you and be nice to me as I would be nice to you, too." he said clearly and calmly.

_From… Seiho? The school that's good in defense. Well, they're challenging when we fought them for the last 2 years._

I heard whispers from the girls behind me.

"He's cute. I want him to be my younger brother!"

"Ah, so kawaii!"

"I wanna be friends him. He looks kind!"

I looked in front and stared at his face. He was looking at me, too. His facial features, eyes, nose, lips.

_He is cute…_

"Mr. (L/n), you can take your seat next to Rinnosuke Mitobe. The one near the window."

_He gets to sit beside Mitobe. Well, well._

I stared as he walked towards his seat. He placed his bag beside him and smiled at Mitobe.

_Now, he gets to receive his smile!_

I watched him closely as he sat formally and properly. _He's a decent, guy. But, he doesn't exactly look masculine. _I adjusted my glasses and went back to listened to our sensei.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend or a Foe?

Chapter 4: **A Friend Or A Foe?**

Third Person's POV:

"(Y/n), isn't it?" Izuki asked. "My name is Izuki. Koganei here and I are friends with Motibe. If you might need puns that could pump your day up, just call me." He smiled at (Y/n).

(Y/n) laughed. "Nice to meet you, too, Izuki!" (Y/n) replied.

Mitobe made some gestures that (Y/n) was not able to understand. He looked at Koganei to let him know that he did not understand Mitobe.

"He said, 'how was your time and experience back in Seiho?' something like that." Koganei cheerfully replied.

"Oh, thanks for the concern. It was okay, but some people there don't like me or 'what' I am." (Y/n) said, quoting the 'what' word.

"Why?" Izuki asked, with confusion. "You seem to be formal and respectful. Why would people don't like you?"

(Y/n) looked at Izuki intently, with little worry in his face. _I won't have to tell them right away._

"It's better if it's kept secret, for now. I'll tell you one day, or for whatever might happen that'll make me tell you that."

Both Koganei and Izuki wondered. They did not question (Y/n) after that as a sign of respect for their new fellow.

"By the way, does Mitobe really don't speak that much?" (Y/n) pointed at Mitobe.

"Oh, don't worry about him, (Y/n). He's better if he's like that." Koganei said.

"What do you mean?" (Y/n) asked.

"You know, Mitobe's been-"

"What're you all talking about here?" Hyūga showed up. "Don't ramble so quickly on (Y/n). He had just entered here and you're all interrogating him that much?" Hyūga looked at (Y/n).

"Well, that's a way to make friends, isn't it?" Izuki replied.

"Or perhaps, Hyūga doesn't know how to make friends?" Koganei teased.

"It's not that!" Hyūga coughed slightly. "Anyway, I'm Junpei Hyūga. Team captain of Seirin's basketball team and last year's winners of Winter Cup." he said proudly. "And the guys around you are all part of that team."

"Oi, Hyūga. That's not necessarily needed for (Y/n) to know." Izuki stated.

"He will, eventually. And besides," Hyūga looked at (Y/n) "we're friends."

(Y/n) glanced at him as Hyūga left to go over to Riko.

Izuki noticed and casually pat (Y/n)'s shoulder gently.

"Don't mind him, he's just like that." he said conceivably.

(Y/n) nodded. "I understand. After all, captains should have that kind of character, too." he smiled at him.

Hyūga's POV:

I heard Izuki introducing himself to (Y/n), the newcomer and Koga talking about Mitobe, something like that.

_Man, they've been excluding me. How can they be so upfront to talk to him right away after he just got here?_

I feel like I should been there too because I'm their friend. My knees wanting to walk towards them.

_Why do I feel like this?_

I thought as I stood up and headed to where they are. I heard talking and talking, and more talking. Perhaps, Izuki already mentione some of his puns or Koganei just being his lively self. (Y/n) might be pressured about the sudden friendly manners.

"What're you all talking about here?" I walked up to them. Don't ramble so quickly on (Y/n). He had just entered here and you're all interrogating him that much?" I looked at (Y/n). He was looking at me, too.

_He's surprised._

"Well, that's a way to make friends, isn't it?" Izuki said.

"Or perhaps, Hyūga doesn't know how to make friends?" Koga chuckled.

_Stop embarrassing me in front of (Y/n), Koga!_

_Wait, why am I worrying about that?_

"It's not that!" I coughed slightly. Better for (Y/n) to know who I am and who we are. "Anyway, I'm Junpei Hyūga. Team captain of Seirin's basketball team and last year's winners of Winter Cup." I said proudly. "And the guys around you are all part of that team."

I looked at him and saw the amazement (Y/n) had on his face.

"Oi, Hyūga. That's not necessarily needed for (Y/n) to know." Izuki said to me.

"He will, eventually. And besides," I looked at (Y/n) "we're friends."

I saw him glancing at me as I left towards where Riko is.

Third Person's POV:

"Hi, (Y/n)-san!" Riko happily greeted (Y/n).

"Hello, Riko-san." (Y/n) replied.

"I'm guessing Hyūga-kun told you about the others and them, being basketball players?"

"Yes, he did. I'm very much amused as to how mighty they are. They did win the Winter Cup last year."

_He's not just good-looking, but he's also articulate. I've never met a guy like him before. _Riko said in her mind.

Riko smiled at (Y/n).

"I'm surprised, actually. But I know they're very hardworking and athletic." (Y/n) said.

"Well, you're going to be more surprised after you hear this:"

"Not again. You're like Hyūga, coach." Izuki said beside her.

_Coach?_ (Y/n) said to his mind.

"I am the head coach of Seirin's men's basketball team for 2 straight years and I will also be the coach for this year's Inter-High and Winter Cup." Riko said proudly.

_Wow, she's the coach. She also had the same __demeanor__and stance like Junpei. They're both alike and similar. _

"I'm very pleased to hear that!" (Y/n) said, acknowledging her. "You're the coach that brought Seirin the championship. It must've been hard but very sweet in the end." (Y/n) smiled at her gently.

_Waaaaah! That smile, so cute! He's also considerate, too. _Riko thought in her mind. _He'll be a wonderful friend. _Riko said in her mind as she looked at (Y/n) who was having fun talking with Koganei and the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Unidentified Feeling

Chapter 5: **Unidentified Feeling**

(Y/n)'s POV:

"Why don't you come at our practice, (Y/n)"? Koganei said. "Since the Inter-High is coming up, we've been doing a lot of preparations."

"Yeah, you'll meet our first and second years, too." Izuki said.

"Alright." I replied.

"Yes!" Koganei cheered.

Mitobe nodded and Izuki smiled. I've been making a lot of friends now, not like last year. I also became friends with the basketball team coach, Riko Aida. That's big deal. Especially, since I'm not the social type.

"How about later? Can you come?" Izuki asked.

"Depends if there's any assignment or journals to do."

"Alright."

Class went by like it usually does. Thankfully, there had been no given outputs or homeworks to do. I can see how they will practice. And speaking of practice, Hyūga would be there too.

_I'll see him practice. _Well, that's exciting!

_Gosh, why are you thinking about that? Stay calm, (Y/n). _

I hung my head slightly low with a worried face. _I can't let that happen, again. That I was taken for granted and hurt._

_You're just going to see them practice, (Y/n). Nothing more, nothing less._

I heard the school bell rang, signifying that classes have ended. I packed my things and put them inside my bag. I saw them went ahead and signaled me to follow. I stood up and walked to where they were headed.

Riko opened the entrance door leading inside the gym. It was huge, just like the last time I saw it. I saw faces that aren't familiar to me.

"By the way, (Y/n), we are picking players who would make it to the lineup. You can watch." Riko said to me. "We've also proofread their application forms and their reason on why they decided to join the basketball team."

"Ah, is this about earlier? In the morning, where they shouted their thoughts and feelings?"

"Yes, exactly. But, we still have to test their physical abilities in order to proceed."

I nodded. There, stood several students in their sports uniform. They were young but were built. I saw the second years just beside the third years.

_Frankly, I shouldn't be here. I'm not part of the team._

I sat at the bench as I watched Riko and Hyūga shout at some first years. Others were diligent and obedient. I placed my chin on my palm as my elbows touched my knees.

"Hello."

"Kyaaaah!" I looked beside me as I saw a light blue-haired man.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" he asked.

Still shocked, "I-it's fine!" _How did I not notice him? He's something._

"Are you (Y/n)-san, the transfer student from Seiho our senpais were talking about?"

"Yes."

"My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. I am pleased to meet you, senpai." he politely said.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Kuroko-kun!" I smiled at him.

"Have you tried playing basketball, senpai?" Kuroko asked.

This isn't the first time someone ever said the word 'senpai' to me, since most students in Seiho are also polite when it comes to honorifics. The people that disrespected me were members of fraternities of the school.

Anyway, he might be taller than me. It's interesting how he calls me senpai when he's taller than me.

"Oh, no. I haven't. I never tried any Sports, at all." I replied.

"Then, you must be good in Academics, I suppose?"

"Well, you're not wrong." I smiled at him.

"Kuroko, coach want me to summon- Ah, sorry. I might be interrupting your talk." a brunet in average height said.

"Oh, it's not. Don't worry about it."

"My name is Kōki Furihata. Glad to meet you!" Furihata bowed.

"(Y/n) (L/n), glad to meet you, too, Furihata-kun."

"Coach wants to talk to you, Kuroko." Furihata said.

"Alright, Furihata-kun. I'll be going now, (Y/n)-senpai."

I smiled and watched the two as they both headed to where Riko is. I glanced at the people in the center of the gym. I saw Hyga looking at me. He was not just looking at me, he was staring.

He then, was called by Riko.

_What was that? _I sighed. _Please, don't give me false hope again. I'm tired. _

I gently touched my chest. _My heart is tired._

Hyūga's POV:

"Alright, first years! Stood your ground and stand up straight!" I shouted at them as I walked by, observing their behaviors.

Riko followed me and continued on doing her analysis of each of them.

"Take off your shirts!" she shouted.

She inspected them and analyzed their numbers. I watched the first year's reaction to this. They were calm, composed, and had that dangerous looks.

_Looks like this year would be a fruitful year for Seirin._

I glanced around the gym and saw (Y/n) sitting properly on the bench. He's somehow thinking and worrying.

I saw Kuroko heading towards him. He said something that startled (Y/n). I heard him scream. That was a delightful one. I chuckled as I observed how the two interacted. They got along very quickly, since they're both the politest people I've met.

I couldn't hear what they're saying. I just looked at (Y/n)'s face, the way he open his mouth to talk, and the way he's always smiling while talking.

_He's… beautiful.._

_Aarghh! Stop it, Junpei. He's a guy, don't dwell on him. _But then, I tempted to look at him again.

Furihata called out to Kuroko. He suddenly stopped and introduced himself, as I see it. He bowed and (Y/n) smiled at him.

Come to think of it, (Y/n) has never smiled at me directly. We haven't had our alone time.

_Alone time…_

_What are you thinking?!_

I looked at him and saw (Y/n) as he met with my eyes. Our gazes intertwined. I felt a shiver traveling down to my spine.

_What's this feeling?_

Suddenly, Riko called out to me as we both proceeded and continued what we were doing.


	6. Chapter 6: Confused

Chapter 6: **Confused**

(Y/n)'s POV:

I read my notes and reviewers in order to prepare for Monday, in case there are any quizzes and activities to happen. It's the weekend. I thought about something to relax myself. After all, I've been keeping myself busy with all this school works and studies.

_Maybe, I should shop. But then, you're shopping with only yourself? _

_How lame can you be, (Y/n)?_

I looked at the window beside my table. It blew a gentle breeze, caressing my hair. I can feel the air, wanting me to go outside and fully embrace it. I stood up from my seat and decided to go outside and feel the fresh air.

_It's been a while since I've had this moment. I needed this. _

I sighed and thought about something. _Are they busy today? _ I wanted to go with them and just have fun. I have little to no friends, after all. It's not that I'm super anti-social that I have no friends, but I'm just very selective when it comes to having friends. My parents also told me to be selective about friendship.

Maybe, I should go. Since, I'm done studying. I went to Seirin to see if they're practicing. I stopped.

_Why? Why am I nervous about hanging out with them? _Usually, it's them who initiate to hang out. They would be surprised if it was me. _We're all friends, I shouldn't worry. _

I took a step closer. _(Y/n), come on! Move your feet._ Maybe I'm scared of something? Or someone…

I picture of Hyūga showed up in my mind. _Why, Hy__ū__ga-kun?_

"(Y/n), hey!"

I gasped loudly. "H-hi!"

"What're you doing here? It's the weekend. Do you want to see them practice?" Riko said.

"I just thought of-" _wait, think about your response first, (Y/n) ..._I thought about…"

"Thought of what?"

I looked at her. "I just thought of walking around the school, since I'm new, I should be familiar with the places here." I said clearly.

"Oh, alright." she smiled.

_Phew, that was close. I won't say that I want to hang out with them, not for now._

"Then, I'll see you-"

"You'll go already? Aww.." she said.

"Yes, there are still places I haven't been into. I'll check them out."

"Alright, have fun!" she waved at me and headed to the gym.

I waved back at her and walked away.

Hyūga's POV:

"Hyūga-kun? You were there the whole time?" Riko asked me.

"I just happen to see you talking with (Y/n)."

"He said he wanted to have a look around in the school." she said as she placed down the water bottles.

"(Y/n), what do you think about him?" I asked Riko.

"(Y/n)? Why would you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

Riko grinned. "Does it concern you that much?"

"What?" I looked at her.

She stepped closer. "Are you?"

"I don't get you." I said seriously.

"I'm asking you. Are you?"

"What? I'm what?"

"Interested?" she smirked.

"About who?"

"You're as clueless as ever, Junpei." She walked away and whistled at everyone.

_I know what she's talking about. Am I? Am I really interested? _(Y/n)'s face showed up. _(Y/n)…_

_._

_._

_._

_Why does it have to be you?_

Third Person's POV:

"I'm home!" (Y/n) said.

"Where have you been, (Y/n)-san?" his butler said.

"I just got out for a walk. Please notify my parents about that."

"Alright."

(Y/n) walked up to his room and lied down to his bed. There was uncertainty in his face.

_I have a crush on him. Oh,my gosh._ (Y/n) covered his blushing face with his two hands. _Will he hurt me, too? _

"(Y/n)-san. Here is your towel for your bath." his butler handed (Y/n) his towel.

"Say, Sadao-san. Have you fallen in love, with the same sex as you are?"

His butler looked at him, shocked and confused. "Why'd you ask, (Y-n)-san?"

"I just, you know. I feel like you might know."

Sadao smiled at (Y/n). "I suppose."

"You did?" (Y/n) got up. "Tell me about it!"

"That was in the past, (Y/n)-san. It's not my obligation to say stuffs about that."

(Y/n) pouted. "But, are you grossed out?"

Sadao looked back and said, "When you're in love, regardless of sex, you will never be grossed out."

(Y/n) smiled. "I knew you'd say that. One last question." his butler turned.

"Was he beautiful?" (Y/n) asked gently.

"He is." his butler closed the door.

"Like me?!" I asked loudly, even though he had already locked the door.

I got no response. _Hahaha!_


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Lies

Chapter 7: **Love and Lies**

Third Person's POV:

Early in the morning…

"Captain." Kuroko called out to Hyūga.

"Kuroko, what's up?"

"I want to perfect this new skill I made. And, I want to perform it with you. A pass that would hasten your shooting, similar to Takao-kun and Midorima-kun's play. But, I'll make it a bit more different in the tempo."

Hyga smiled at his khai. _This kid really is persevered and determined. I'm glad Kuroko's on our team. _

"Alright, then. Tell me what should I do and we'll perfect it!"

The two went on to do their new play. All of them had been so busy practicing for the Inter-High competition. All of them wanted to get back into the Finals, and win the championship. Even without the likes of Kagami and Kiyoshi.

"Heh.. I've never seen those two bond like that." Izuki commented.

"They're really growing up." Riko stated. "Our first and second years are strong. I'm confident about this team." Riko paused for a moment.

"It's bittersweet since this is going to be my last year being a coach."

"Coach, don't worry about that. Maybe, in the future, you'll be a coach, too." Furihata said.

"With sheer talent and coaching skills like that, I'll bet many schools will come to you." Fukuda stated behind him.

"You guys…" "Alright then, since you all praised me, I'm going to cook for you guys!"

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison.

Hyūga and Kuroko heard the noises coming from the corner where everyone gathered and argued amongst themselves.

"What's happening?!" Hyūga asked.

"C-co-coach…" Koganei and Mitobe pointed at Riko, shaking.

"What?"

"COACH WILL COOK!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" Hyūga exclaimed.

Kuroko watched as Hyūga slowly fell unconscious. He looked in front and saw everyone lying on the floor. He glanced at Riko.

"Say, Kuroko-kun. Want to taste my new specialty?" Riko asked nonchalantly.

"I would have to refrain from your offer, coach."

Meanwhile, in (Y/n)'s house.

_I've never been this so bored in my life. _(Y/n) laid his head on his table, watching the clock tick. _What should I do? I've already studied, reviewed all the lessons, and read all the books. I still have the whole day and yet, I'll do nothing…_

A thought came over him. _Maybe I should call Riko-san? Or Izuki-kun? Or Kuroko-kun? _He thought for a moment.

Among the three people he thought of calling, (Y/n) chose Izuki. He dialled Izuki's phone number and called him.

"Hello? Izuki-kun?"

"(Y-y-y/n)…" Izuki stammered.

"Wha-? What happened?"

"S-save us..." he pleaded.

"From what? From who?" (Y/n) was growing with worry.

"From Riko." Koganei answered from Izuki's phone.

"What? Why?" (Y/n) asked.

"Please, (Y/n)… do something…" they all pleaded.

"Alright. Why don't you come over here in my house? I'll give the address. It's not far away from Seirin, since I'm guessing you're all the basketball gym."

(Y/n) sent the address to them. He could feel their hopes being uplifted.

"Yes! We'll surely go!" Izuki replied. "Thanks, (Y/n)!"

"Be safe on your way." (Y/n) dropped the call.

"(Y/n) said he wants us to come over to his house!" Koganei exclaimed.

"Is that okay?" Furihata asked.

"Of course! Come on, he already gave the address!" Koganei said.

Riko pouted. But, she wanted to see (Y/n) and his house, too.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Hyūga.

"Isn't that a bit too soon? We've only met him for about a week ago and yet, we'll barge into his house just like that?"

"Oh, come on. I know you want to, Hyga!" Izuki said.

"What? No, I-"

"Let's just go!" Riko happily said as everyone followed her and Izuki.

Hyga sighed. He went over to Kuroko and asked, "Are you going to come to (Y/n), Kuroko?"

"Very much so, yes." Kuroko paused. "He is a nice friend and a nice senpai."

Hyūga was slightly astonished about what Kuroko said. _A nice friend. I see._

"I definitely want to meet his family and bond with him, too." Kuroko added.

Hyūga looked at the ground. _(Y/n) hasn't been that much talking to me… I wonder why._

_Maybe, because I don't approach him that much? Or is it because of my personality? _

Hyūga shrugged. _Whatever it is, I'll make sure that (Y/n) and I will have a great friendship. This is a step closer to that._

"Captain?" Hyūga glanced up to Kuroko. "Are you coming?"

He smiled at him. "Of course!"

(Y/n)'s POV:

_I hope they make it safe here. _I worriedly thought as I prepared foods and lunches for them. This is also a way for us to get along very well. _Will Hy__ū__ga-kun come? _I thought more.

_Never have I thought I'd be close with the basketball team. _I slightly giggled.

I heard the doorbell sound. It must be them. I went over and opened the door to see several people looking at me.

"(Y/n)-kuuuunn!" Koganei hugged me tightly.

"Oi, Koga! Don't go hugging (Y/n) like that." I heard Hyūga said as he pulled Koganei-kun away from me.

I can feel some anger radiating from Hyūga. _Why?_

Come in, everyone. I let them in as they took off all their shoes and placed them in their proper places.

"Thank you, (Y/n)!" Izuki said to me. He patted my shoulders gently.

I smiled at him. "You're house is HUGE! Are all your family members live here?" Riko-san asked me.

"Yes. But they're not currently here so don't worry about it."

They all felt relief when I said that.

"Enjoy yourselves here." I said to them. "Oh, there's also food in the dining table. You can go ahead and eat."

Everyone brightened up. They all hurriedly went to the kitchen, but with carefulness.

"You seem to have grown up in a decent environment."

I looked behind me and saw Hyūga-kun. He looked at me straight in the eye. Something about those looks in his eyes, it's so mesmerizing. _And he's tall, too…_

"Yes, very much so." I said gently as I stared at the ground, too shy to face him.

"(Y/n)" he called

I looked up to him. "Y-yes?"

Hyūga-kun scratched the back of his head. "H-how can I put this…?" he stammered along the words.

I stared and nodded as sign that he should continue. He then finally looked at me and said, "I'm sorry if I haven't been talking to you that much."

_Is that it? Is that what he wanted to say?_

"It's fine, Hyūga-kun. I don't very get to talk with the others, too. Considering I'm a new student."

"I hope we can, y-you know…?"

"We can be friends?" I radiated a smile at him.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Hyūga! Have already confessed to (Y/n)?" Izuki-kun teased.

"What?! It's not that!" Hyūga-kun exclaimed.

"Shut up and come over here and eat!" Riko followed.

I chuckled lightly as I watched them bicker and eat. It's been so long since I felt this kind of happiness and joy, _so long since I felt this feeling. _I touched my heart and looked at Hyūga-kun.

He was there lecturing the first years how to behave while eating.

_Hy__ū__ga-kun…_

_I hope you have the answer to this feeling…_


	8. Chapter 8: Call Me

Chapter 8: **Call Me**

Hyūga's POV:

We spent the whole day here at (Y/n)'s house. Everyone's still here even though it's already evening. I went to (Y/n)'s garden upstairs. I'm happy and relieved that I got to talk to (Y/n) casually.

_It's our first time talking to each other, officially. _

But I'm mad that we did not practice. _Inter-High's coming soon and we skipped practice today! _I fake cried. I sensed someone coming up behind me.

"Hyūga-kun?" (Y/n) walked over to me. His presence lingered, the evening elevated his beauty even more.

"(Y/n)" was all I have to say.

"Are you okay here?" he went beside me as he looked above.

"Uh, yeah... of course!"

"Did you have fun?" he asked as I sensed there was a slight worry in his tone.

"I did. We all did. So thank you." I looked down at him and smiled my gentlest smile.

(Y/n) smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that."

We both looked up to see the stars. It was a clear night; there were so many visible stars to gaze upon.

"The stars do look so beautiful tonight," I heard him say softly. "Isn't it?"

I nodded while still looking above.

"I've always wanted to see the stars. I wish we could all hang out like this more often."

"That's likely to happen, (Y/n)." I paused. "Besides, you're part of the team now."

(Y/n) turned around and looked up to me. _He's just so cute._

"But I'm not a basketball player, or I don't even have coaching skills." (Y/n) responded.

"Then, we'll think of something else." I looked at him intently. _We were so close…_ "You don't have to have a position just to be part of the team."

(Y/n) blushed. It's so obvious; I can see his reddened face while in the evening.

"Thank you, Hyga-kun…" he murmured. But I still heard it.

"Call me 'Junpei', (Y/n)." I said.

He blinked twice. "But, is that okay? You're the captain of this team. It's just right to say your name with honorifics."

"It's fine, (Y/n)." I smiled at him.

He nodded cheerfully. "Alright, Junpei.. k-kun.." he stopped. "Kyaahh! I said the honorific again, I'm sorry!"

_Stop being so cute, (Y/n)!_

I laughed heartily. I can feel that we both have stepped closer to becoming closer friends, and in turn we'll be… _We'll be what, Junpei? _Then I heard loud stumbles behind us.

"Ow, it hurts…"

"Fukuda, you should be careful!"

"Wait, we have been noticed!"

_These k__ō__hais. _"We're you spying us?!"

_"__C-C-CAPT-T-TAIIIN…. W-WE-'RE!" they all said in unison. _

"Any last words?" I knuckled.

"Hahaha…" I heard (Y/n) chuckled. All of my anger went away with just that.

"Let them be. It's okay."

Those kōhais stopped panicking as (Y/n) went over to them.

"I'll commend your incredible stealth." "I never noticed until one of you stumbled."

I looked at them.

"Say, your kōhais are very skilful!" (Y/n) smiled at me.

I couldn't help but return the smile he gave me. It was so pure and innocent. I want to see that smile all the time.

Third Person's POV:

"Thank you, everyone, for coming!" (Y/n) said.

"We should be the one thanking you; after all, you've saved us from..." Izuki pointed to Riko.

(Y/n) looked and cackled. "Is her cooking not well?"

"I'll tell you, it's bad! Extremely _bad…_" Izuki lowered his tone on the second 'bad' word.

Hyūga watched from afar as Izuki and (Y/n) talked with each other. He went closer and listened, still not being noticeable.

Mitobe went to (Y/n) and made a gesture. "Until the next time comes, (Y/n)." Koganei translated.

"Mitobe-kun." (Y/n) gave him a smile.

_How can I'm the only one who got no goodbye talk from (Y/n)?! _Hyga thought to himself.

Everyone packed their belongings and went outside. They all waved at (Y/n) who's watching them from the door. (Y/n) waved at them and told them, "Be safe on your way home!"

(Y/n) noticed someone who hadn't left yet. It was Hyga.

"(Y/n)" he called.

(Y/n) looked at Hyūga. "Thanks for today."

(Y/n) let out a soft smile as he stepped closer to Hyūga. "You're welcome."

Hyūga couldn't help but blush at that act (Y/n) made. It made his heart tingle.

"S-so, um…" Hyūga scratched the back of his head. "I'll be going now."

(Y/n) elevated his hand. "Alright. Be safe, captain."

With that, Hyūga turned around to see (Y/n). He was shocked at what (Y/n) called him. It's a special thing for him to hear that.

"I will." Hyūga saluted.


	9. Chapter 9: One Day Left

Chapter 9: **One Day Left**

Third Person's POV:

It was a normal day in school. Their next subject is about health and physical fitness. They're focusing on the muscular and cardiovascular system. (Y/n) brought his books about the said systems. Since he's very good in Academics, he mastered studying about health and medicine, too.

(Y/n) was just casually reading a book about muscular fitness. He was very early, only he and Riko were in the classroom. Riko noticed (Y/n) behind the window, reading a familiar book.

"You know stuffs about that, (Y/n)?" Riko asked.

"Very much." (Y/n) responded.

"You even brought a book about it. So, academic, as always." she commented.

(Y/n) looked up to Riko. "Yes, but actually, it's our next lesson."

"Oh… right..." Riko sheepishly laughed. _How can I forget about that?_

She sat beside (Y/n). "So, do you actually perform techniques, conditioning, and aid since you're very familiar with it?"

"I do. My family taught me how to." (Y/n) answered as he continued reading the book.

Riko smiled to herself. _This is it. _

"I've been also studying about it ever since. One of my options in picking course in College would be Medicine."

_Perfect timing. _She thought to herself.

"Say, (Y/n), why don't you be our Medical Specialist, including being a Physical Therapist?"

(Y/n) blinked twice. He couldn't believe at what Riko offered to him. _Wow, this time, I get to really be part of the team._

"Are you sure about it?"

"Of course. You're not just an academic person, but you're also gentle and soft. Perfect for a Med." Riko stated.

"Med students are actually stressed as I can tell, but alright!" I chuckled lightly.

"Alright then!" Riko lifted her fist up. "I'll give you the form for you to be our official medical specialist."

(Y/n) smiled tenderly.

It was one day away from the start of the Inter-High competition. Everyone had prepared for this long-awaited event. Every school, team, and player longed for this to come. An alluvion of emotions ran through them as they brace for an extremely tough battle they will face.

"Alright, everyone! It's only a day away from the start of the Inter-High competition. We have already practiced and studied each and every team's play, including their offense, defense, and system. Given those preparations, I can say that the team is ready." Riko looked at everyone.

"Are you all really ready?!" she shouted.

"Yes, Ma'am!" they shouted in unison.

"Prove that on our practice later." Riko stated. "And, I have an announcement, too."

Everyone looked at their coach, waiting for her announcement.

"We will have our first medical specialist and physical therapist. For the past 2 years, it has been me who do those things and it's a hassle because at the same time, I'm the coach."

She cleared her throat. "You all know him, by the way."

All the players murmured to each other.

"Wait? Who?"

"Is he (Y/n)-senpai?"

"I hope it's (Y/n)-senpai!"

All the first years talked about having (Y/n) as their medical specialist. The second and third years knew him so well that they won't have to think about whom that might be.

"It's (Y/n)-senpai, no doubt about it." Kuroko stated.

"He's soft, careful, and intellectual. He really deserved it." Izuki said.

Hyūga, deep inside, was very happy. He's now officially part of the team. He can become closer to (Y/n).

"Man! It would be awesome whenever I have cramps, he would massage it…" Furihata thought, floating on his own little world.

"Don't think stuffs about that!" Hyga smacked him.

"Ow, that's likely to happen, captain."

He was right. It would happen considering (Y/n)'s position, he would treat them. Hyūga blushed at the sudden thought of (Y/n) massaging gently his legs and feet. He could feel (Y/n)'s hand touching his well-endowed leg muscles.

"Oi, Hyūga! Hyūga!" Koganei snapped him.

"W-what?" he replied unknowingly.

"Coach is calling you…"

Hyūga looked at an angry coach glaring at him. "Junpei, you better be focused starting on practice later and tomorrow, got it?!"

"Yes, coach!" he replied confidently.

* * *

(Y/n)'s POV:

"Riko-san," I handed her the needed papers and forms. "Here it is, I have filled up the needed informations."

"Oh, thank you." she replied. "I have already announced to them that you-re-"

"What?!" _Oh, my gosh._ "The-they know?"

"Yes!" she had weird smile on her face.

_Why am I so embarrassed? You can do it, (Y/n)! _ I thought, uplifting myself.

"They're all glad that you were the one. Don't worry!"

I smiled. "And, we have an intellectual person right here." She pointed at me.

"I'm flattered, Riko-san." I looked at her. "Tomorrow's the Inter High, right?"

"Yes, are you ready, as well?"

I smirked, "I'm always ready."


	10. Chapter 10: Back Off!

Chapter 10: **Back Off!**

Third Person's POV:

The day of the Inter-High came. All participating teams lined up for the opening ceremony. It was crowded and noisy.

"Wow, these are all the teams that will play, right?" a first-year said.

"Yes," another first-year said. "Somehow, I feel nervous…"

"Don't be." Hyūga stated. The first-years looked at him. "This is our chance to prove ourselves, and to get that championship. One mustn't be nervous."

They all nodded happily.

(Y/n) watched Hyūga as he made his first-years more confident and less nervous. _I'm glad that this team has a captain like him. _(Y/n) looked down. _Junpei-kun…_

"(Y/n)-senpai?"

(Y/n) turned to his left and saw Kuroko. "Is everything alright?"

He smiled at him. "Yes, thank you for your concern, Kuroko-kun."

"Kurokocchi!" a man called from afar.

"Kise-kun."

_Kise? Ry__ō__ta Kise? He's a member of the Generation of Miracles. _(Y/n) looked away to give them time to talk with each other. _Good job on researching, (Y/n). _

"How are you, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm good as always! How about you, Kurokocchi?" he asked energetically.

"I'm fine."

Kise noticed a person behind Kuroko. He was stricken by the man's appeal and charm.

"Kurokocchi, who's he?"

Kuroko looked over and said, "Oh, he's our medical specialist and physical therapist. (Y/n)-senpai,"

_Senpai? _Kise thought to his mind. _He's older than me? But he's cute._

(Y/n) glanced at Kuroko and Kise. "Hmm?"

"This is Kise-kun, my friend. He's also my teammate back in middle school."

"Yes, I have known him since you guys won three straight championships back when you were in Teiko." (Y/n) replied.

"You knew about us, senpai?" Kuroko questioned.

"Of course. I have been researching about you guys even before we met."

"That's awesome! Kurokocchi, your senpai is amazing. He knows us!" Kise delightfully said.

Meanwhile, Hyga was hearing noises coming from behind. He looked and he saw Kuroko, Kise, and (Y/n) all having a talk with each other.

"I want to formally introduce myself to you, (Y/n)-senpai, Kise Ryōta!" Kise offered a handshake.

(Y/n) gladly accepted. "It's nice to meet you, Kise-kun."

_I never got to touch (Y/n)'s hands and the freaking model touched his'. What a way to go, Junpei! _Hyga thought to himself.

(Y/n) couldn't help but feel as if someone's watching them. He looked around and saw Hyūga looking at them. He beamed a smile at him.

Hyūga noticed and received (Y/n)'s smile. He blushed faintly. _At least I got to get that!_ His jealousy went away with just that.

They waited for the ceremony to come to an end. Some teams have had tremendous connection with the other teams and went to acknowledge them. Some went on to the dug-out and prepared for their respective matches.

"You guys can go ahead to the dug-out. I'll just buy some drinks. Do you want some drinks so that I can buy you guys?" (Y/n) said to everyone.

"We're all fine! Don't worry about us, (Y/n)-senpai."

"Alright, (Y/n). Come back soon." Riko stated.

"I will." (Y/n) waved at them.

_I got a feeling I should go with him. There are just so many people here. Players, coaches, staffs, and some other people. _ Hyga thought.

(Y/n) went to the vending machine and put the money inside it. He waited and got 3 drinks. Suddenly a tall man went behind him and shadowed him.

"Look at you, you're so little and so cute." Haizaki commented.

"I don't know you." (Y/n) responded.

"It doesn't have to take a person to know him just so he could compliment him, right?" Haizaki went closer to (Y/n).

"What do you want?" (Y/n) bravely said.

"I want" he paused. "You." Haizaki snickered.

(Y/n) looked at him and planned to get away as he moved his feet away from him.

"Look, I just thought you were cute and, you know, tight."

There was an obvious shock in (Y/n)'s face. He was being disrespected and he doesn't want that to go farther.

"Please, if you're just here to say some stuff, go away…"

"Why would I? I saw something 'fuckable' and I'm not letting that go." Haizaki smirked and stepped closer to (Y/n).

As soon as Haizaki leered and stepped closer to him, (Y/n) stepped back. Haizaki tried to touch (Y/n)'s shoulder but (Y/n) flinched and yanked him away.

"Now, now. You're being more attractive to me with that. What's your name cutie?" he touched (Y/n)'s chin.

"Stop!" (Y/n) slapped Haizaki's hand away.

Haizaki was disconcerted and tried to grip (Y/n)'s shoulders when his arm was grabbed by Hyūga.

"What the-?" Haizaki snapped.

_Junpei-kun! You came!_ (Y/n) thought to his mind.

"What were you trying to do with (Y/n)?" Hyūga asked coldly, anger radiating around him that were focused on Haizaki.

Haizaki didn't respond at his question.

"What were you trying to do?!" This time Hyūga raised his voice, it was an explosive one.

"Tsk. What's it to you?" Haizaki said.

"What's it to me?" Hyūga clenched his fist. He was ready to punch Haizaki.

In just a second, Haizaki was down on the floor. Hyūga stared him down as his eyes were full of fury and rage. He went down and punched him in the cheeks.

"Junpei, stop!" (Y/n) tried to pull Hyūga away but he was overwhelmed by the man's strength. "Junpei, please!" (Y/n) exerted all of his power to pull Hyga away. This time, he successfully did.

"Please, what if someone saw you here? The officiators, the board members? They'll kick you out!" (Y/n) reminded Hyūga.

Hyūga looked at him as (Y/n) calmed him down. He turned around to see Haizaki who was beaten up.

"Touch him again, and you'll get more than just a beating!" Hyga vociferated at him. "Remember that!"

Hyūga held (Y/n) in his arms as they both walked away.

"Thank goodness, no one saw us back there." (Y/n) said worriedly.

"What did he do to you, (Y/n)?" Hyūga asked, (Y/n) still in his arms.

"He… uh... err… he said some rude and sexual things."

(Y/n) could feel Hyūga's fiery aura fuelled up around him. But even under his arms, he still felt protected.

"I'll avoid him next time." (Y/n) said. "I'm sorry, Junpei, if you have to go through that."

"I should be the one sorry. What if I didn't come and Haizaki continued to molest you? I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens."

(Y/n) gazed at Hyūga.

"And it's my duty to protect each and every one of you, including you, (Y/n). I'm your captain, right?" he said to (Y/n).

(Y/n) blushed at his sudden statement. _Wa-waaahh.. I'm so red now. _(Y/n) felt Hyūga's arms around him, he was strongly kept into his chest.

_His arms, I can feel those muscles wrapped around me. Waaaahhh! . I can't! I'm gonna faint…_

They stopped walking when they reached the dug-out. Hyūga let (Y/n) go for everyone not to be suspicious about them.

"I-uh… sorry if I h-held you like that…" Hyūga slightly stuttered.

"It's fine. You protected me, after all." (Y/n) gave him an assuring look.

Hyūga smiled. They both went inside the dug-out.


	11. Chapter 11: Watch Me

Chapter 11: **Watch Me**

Hyūga's POV:

I saved (Y/n) from that mischievous jerk who tried to sexually assault him. Curse him for touching his chin like that. I swear I won't let anyone touch (Y/n) like that. It's just wrong.

"Coach…"

"Hyūga-kun! Where have you been?" Riko asked. "You were out of sight when (Y/n) left to buy some drinks."

"Sorry."

She sighed. "Anyway, we're going up against (some university name). I have researched that they're good in passing and interchanging of plays. We have to be alert with every move they do."

"We have to utilize Kuroko so that we are able to catch up to their tactics and strategies. A play after play might be hard but it would also be the solution for this game's puzzle."

"Alright! Let's show them how our passing specialist is better than anybody else!" I exclaimed.

Kuroko nodded. "I'll do my very best!"

I gathered everyone in the center of the room. We all held each other's shoulders as I said my final word before heading into the game.

"First game of Inter-High, show your capabilities and determination! We have to win every single game up until the end!" I shouted.

"YES, Sir!" They all shouted in unison.

"Remember this: Don't lose!"

I told them that and I saw the fire in their eyes. I knew this would be a tough season but we won't give this one up. I promise, I'm going to bring this team back to where we belong.

I gazed at (Y/n) who was preparing for the upcoming game. I looked at what he's doing. The way he sat, the way he move, his gentle hands. _I might have an inspiration for this game, aside from winning for the team. _I looked at him once more as he moved his bangs away from his forehead.

_(Y/n), you're driving me crazy!_

"Hey, (Y/n)!" I called out.

"Hmm, Junpei-kun?"

"Watch me play." I said coolly. "Okay?"

I saw him smiled. _That smile_.

"I will of course. The captain's gonna be the most important person in the whole team and his play and leadership will really matter." he said.

"I'll always watch you, captain Junpei." (Y/n) gently smiled. He stepped closer to me, "After all, you saved me from whoever that guy was."

"Of course. I promise, we'll win this one!"

(Y/n) playfully pushed me up front towards where the team are going. "Go on. Riko and I will catch up later."

* * *

(Y/n)'s POV:

We're finally inside the court. I have never stepped on the court itself ever in my life. All I did was watch and I never got to get close from the inner ring. Of course, ever since before, I'm not really into Sports so I barely watch games, let alone, watch live at the arena.

I heard as the announcers commenced the game. They introduced Seirin's starting line-up. I watched them carefully. They're all ready, I can say.

I saw Hyūga flex his arms and muscles. _God, his arms are well-toned._ _Why are you thinking about those kinds of things, (Y/n)? Get a grip! _ He looked around and saw me. _Yikes, he probably saw me staring at him, lustfully. _

He beamed a smile at me. I could feel my heart jumped for joy.

Riko went over beside me. "Are you okay…. even with this kind of atmosphere?"

"I will be, thank you." I replied.

The game started and Mitobe-kun got the first touch of the ball. It went straight to Izuki-kun. He then orchestrated the play, being the point guard, and all. He passed to a secluded area which had no player when the ball suddenly trajected into Hyga.

_Kuroko's really something! _I thought to myself.

Hyūga launched a three and it went in. First point of the game, Seirin leads by 3. He ran to the other side of the court as he passed through us. He gave me a sexy smirk, probably impressing me from the three he just shot.

I gave him a smile. If he needs something like that, I'll continue to smile at him.

He noticed I was watching him all throughout the game. He kept doing his usual best at three-pointers, made all the free throws, made layups, and he also did a quick dunk. He was incredible in this game.

Most of his glances at me are after the 3's he has shot. He's been constantly consistent all throughout the entire match. _You should thank yourself, (Y/n). _I'm glad, after all.

The match ended with the score, 88-75 in favor of Seirin High. All is well.

Player of the Match was Junpei Hyūga with 30 points and 7 assists. First game of the year and the captain takes the lead. He never let us down, even if the Inter-High's just starting.

"Why don't we celebrate this win?" Izuki suggested.

"Of course we should celebrate! Seirin won!" Koganei happily said.

Everyone was noisy inside the dugout. They were all happy that we won the first game. The first-years stepped up, too. Of course, the second-years would not let them take over as they also contributed for the win. All throughout the match, it was really Hyūga who dominated the game. He had 7 three's as I counted them.

_I wish I could kiss him how many times he has shot his 3's. _

.

_._

_._

_WHAT?! Why would you think of something like that, (Y/n)?! Goodness!_

"(Y/n)" I snapped. Hyūga called. "How was your first day in Inter-High?"

"It was great. I'm thankful none of you felt any cramps or pain." I replied to him.

He smiled. There was an awkward pause between the two of us. He was about to say something, we were observing if one of us would talk first. Hyūga decided to speak first.

"So, how was- uh… how was.. I-er…" he stammered along the way.

"You were great." I gently looked at his eyes and beamed my most beautiful smile. _What are you, seducing him, (Y/n)?_

I can see that there was a faint blush on his cheeks. I giggled at the sight of him blushing. _He's cute when he's like that._ Even for a tough man like him.

"Thanks!" he grinned. "That game was also for yo-"

Riko smacked his back. "Come on, Hyūga! Join our celebration here!" Hyga twitched at the sudden pain he felt.

"Join us, (Y/n)" she kept pulling me towards where everyone was.

"H-hey…" I heard Hyūga, wanting to say something.

I just gave him a smile as Riko pulled me away.


	12. Chapter 12: A Predilection

Chapter 12: **A Predilection**

Third Person's POV:

Team Seirin was at Kagetora Aida's place. Riko insisted they should celebrate their first win of the season in her family's home. Her dad gladly accepted, it was his daughter's team, of course.

"To our win next game, too!" Riko cheered.

There were snacks, sodas, and foods to eat and drink. Riko also declared everyone should eat a steak in order for the body to become more energetic and lively.

"I kinda remember this." Izuki commented, looking at the steak in front of him. Still hesitating to eat.

"Oh, yeah! Last year!" Koganei replied. "Kagami wanted to eat all of our steak!" he added.

Kuroko looked at his steak as he moved his fork slowly. He was beside (Y/n). He had a sad look in his face.

"Kuroko-kun, what's wrong?" (Y/n) genuinely asked him.

"Oh, I remember a precious someone." Kuroko answered.

Mitobe and Hyga looked at Kuroko and knew he was talking about their former teammate, Taiga Kagami.

"It's alright, Kuroko!" Riko exclaimed from afar.

"Why does he have to leave?" Hyga said, munching his steak.

"Hyūga, don't say it like that." Izuki remarked.

"Well, we do miss him a lot." Hyūga added. Mitobe behind him nodded at his statement.

"So much." Kuroko said lowly. There were tears forming in his eyes. _My partner…_ he said quietly.

(Y/n) could feel Kuroko's emotions. He, too, knew about having someone leave and missing them.

"It's going to be alright, Kuroko-kun. I'm sure he misses you, too." (Y/n) gently patted his shoulder.

Hyūga saw what (Y/n) did to Kuroko. He thought (Y/n) was very caring and soft. He wanted to feel it, too.

Everyone has finished dinner and bid goodbye to Kagteora and Riko.

They walked towards their home. The first-years were very closes and they live close to each other. They went ahead to a different direction and said their goodbye to their senpais. Mitobe, Koganei, Kuroko, and the other second-years went on ahead, too. The only ones left was Hyūga, Izuki, and (Y/n).

"BTW, I have to buy something. You can go ahead, you two. It would take me 30 minutes to buy these." Izuki showed the list of groceries he has to buy.

"Alright, Izuki." Hyūga said.

"Take your time and be safe on your way home." (Y/n) added.

Izuki waved at them. It was only Hyūga and (Y/n) to walk home together.

_Well, what a coincidence._ Hyūga thought to himself.

_This is sudden. _(Y/n) said in his mind.

There was nothing but their footsteps as the sole noise they hear. The two were silent, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of them, being together.

(Y/n) decided to break the silence they were both in and embracing. It was always Hyūga that's starting the conversation. This time, he wanted to say something to him first.

"You live around here, Junpei-kun?"

"Ah, yes. But it's still far from my actual home."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence, _again. _

_Great. You're so great at this, (Y/n)! You're so bad that it's great. _(Y/n) fake cried as he said in his mind.

Hyūga thought (Y/n)'s awkwardness when it comes to starting conversation was cute. He smiled down at him.

"The stars." Hyūga said.

(Y/n) looked at Hyūga. He glanced above and saw the stars, shining so bright. There were many of them, sparkling in the visible sky.

"It's beautiful!" (Y/n) stated. The stars were not only the ones sparkling, but his eyes, as well.

Hyūga was doing anything just to restrain himself from hugging (Y/n). He was just beautiful. He wanted to treasure this moment forever. It was hard not to touch (Y/n). All he could do was just walk and just let it flow.

"You've always wanted to see the stars, right?"

(Y/n) blinked. He never thought Hyūga would say that.

"Yes… but, how did you know?"

Hyūga gently smiled. "You told me that when we were at your house. I never forgotten."

(Y/n) widened his eyes. _Hy__ū__ga-kun remembered that? W-wow… _(Y/n) shyly giggled.

"Say, Junpei-kun…"

"Hmm, (Y/n)?"

"Have you felt a spark in your heart, ever before?" (Y/n) asked timidly.

Hyūga thought about forming an answer. "You know? Like how the stars sparkle."

_Yeah, I have. It was when I saw you, (Y/n). _

"I have, (Y/n)." he answered.

"Well, that's glad to hear."

"Have you?" Hyūga asked, wanting to know his answer.

_I have, as well, Hy__ū__ga-kun… right… now…_

"Yes." (Y/n) shortly said, not wanting to say all of his current thoughts and feelings.

Hyūga just smiled. He was happy to hear that (Y/n) felt a spark in his heart.

_I hope it's the same thing… _ Hyūga thought.

"It's my home at the end of that street." (Y/n) looked at Hyūga. He formed a smile on his lips.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

(Y/n) nodded. "Be safe on your way home, Junpei-kun."

"I should be the one saying that. Be safe, (Y/n), okay?" Hyūga stated. "I _mean _it."

(Y/n) beamed a genuine smile, reassuring Hyūga. "Thank you, captain."

Hyūga watched as (Y/n) left and went on his way home. He stood and waited as (Y/n) slowly reaching his home.

He then decided to go home. (Y/n) knew Hyūga was still there, wanting to know if he himself got home safely. (Y/n) was standing in front of the gate of his house. He turned to look at Hyūga who was already far away walking.

_I like you, Hy__ū__ga-kun. So much…_

(Y/n) looked above the sky. He pleaded to the stars. _I hope you feel the same way, too._

While walking away, Hyūga stopped. He wanted to check and look at (Y/n) again one last time. He turned and saw (Y/n) no longer there.

_He must've been inside his home now. At least, I got to see him safely reach his home. _

He looked above and saw the stars, blinking as its usual thing. _The stars that (Y/n) loves and longs so much… _

Hyūga looked at (Y/n)'s home. _I have this feeling in myself that I can't fully describe. If that's love, I won't deny it._

_I hope you feel the same way, too._


	13. Chapter 13: Confession

Chapter 13: **Confession**

Third Person's POV:

Morning came and school started. The third years were happy with their win yesterday. It was a normal class day.

(Y/n) sat beside Mitobe, they were both near the window. (Y/n) looked out and saw the clear sky illuminating the ground. He glanced to where Hyga was. He was sitting there, listening to the teacher.

(Y/n) already knew the lesson and had reviewed it before the teacher comes. It was their Mathematics subject. Though, he doesn't really need to listen but (Y/n) decided it would be best if he would focus his attention to the classes as a respect for the teacher.

The teacher decided to give them a 30-item quiz, all involving the history of Japan. "Get your notebooks. We will have a 30-item quiz today."

The class yawned and murmured quietly. "A quiz? Naw…" "What?" "This sucks."

(Y/n) mastered the given topics. He knew the day would come, that a quiz would be commenced. Hyūga on the other hand was excited as (Y/n) was. Out of all his subjects, Mathematics is one of his best subjects, along with Japanese History.

The teacher dictated the problem. It's up to the students to solve the given problem with their formulas. (Y/n) advanced and answered each problem with ease. Hyūga did the same, as well. They were the ones who were great and who finished early.

"Time's up. You've had 20 minutes answering the problem. Pass all the papers forward and I'm going to check it." the teacher announced.

_You're not going to let a single item wrong, (Y/n). _(Y/n) smirked to himself.

_Even though there's a game yesterday, I still managed to review all of my notes regarding this lesson. I'm sure all is well. _Hyūga confidently said to himself.

_I would net let myself down. As a coach, I have to be great in Academics, too. _ Riko thought to herself.

Since their History class lasts for 2 and a half hour, the teacher took his time to check and proofread every single answer. After an hour, the teacher has checked their answers and went to stand to announce the results. "There are two people in the highest pointer. The ones who got the perfect score are (L/N, Y/N) and Hyūga, Junpei. Both are 30 over 30."

The teacher looked at the two. "Great job!"

Everyone in the classroom wowed at the results and clapped at them. They were amazed not only to their usual Mathematics highest scorer, Junpei, but also to their new classmate, (Y/n) who's just as good as Hyūga is.

_Hy__ū__ga-kun! Congratulations! _ (Y/n) was happy with the results, considering they're both the highest and the perfect scorers. _He's not only handsome, but he's smart, too. _(Y/n) chuckled lightly.

_Well, it's expected that (Y/n) would be the highest, but wow. I manage to be the same as him. _Hyūga said in his mind. _Hm, is it meant to be as they say? _

"Both Hyūga and (Y/n) are awesome, you know?" Koganei stated.

"They're both smart and intelligent." Izuki added as Mitobe agreed to them.

"Our second highest pointer, is the class president, Aida, Riko. 26 over 30."

Riko smiled. She heard everyone clapped at her. _Not bad, Riko. Haha! Hyga-kun and (Y/n) are really smart._

The professor went on to announce the scores of everyone.

* * *

The bell rang.

"Both of you are into it!" Koganei remarked. "I mean, only the two of the got the perfect scores," Koganei leaned in closer to Hyūga. "It's probably meant to be."

"WHA- what do you mean by that?!" Hyga said.

"Well, Hyūga's always good in History so it's likely to be expected." Izuki commented.

"Hmph." Hyūga expressed confidently, adjusting his glasses.

"Furthermore, we all know (Y/n)'s an academic person, but wow! You slaughtered every subject, (Y/n)!" Koganei admired.

(Y/n) smiled at them. "Thank you…" he replied softly.

"You were great, (Y/n)!" Hyūga said. "We are great!" he jokingly added.

_We are great… aren't we? _ Hyūga thought in his mind.

"Of course. Especially the captain!" (Y/n) said, looking sweetly at Hyūga.

Hyūga blushed at the act. It was the cute look (Y/n) gave him that's making him crazy. Izuki and Koganei looked at the two. They looked at each other and knew what was going on.

* * *

At the gym…

Hyūga is currently practicing and shooting his main asset, three pointers. "Hyūga" Both Koganei and Izuki called.

Hyūga looked at them. "What's up?"

"Do you like (Y/n)?" Koganei playfully questioned.

Hyūga blinked twice about the sudden question. "W-what makes you say that I l-like him?" he stammered.

"We saw how you look into his eyes, you were so intent." Izuki replied. "Must've been a spark, right?" Koganei added.

Hyūga could not believe his friends have noticed his feelings towards (Y/n). He trust them just as much as he trust (Y/n).

"Well…"

Both Koganei and Izuki stopped and focused on what Hyūga was about to say. "You guys aren't wrong."

Koganei cheered, "We knew it! You do have a secret thing with (Y/n)!" Both of them chuckled and could not contain their smiles and joy.

"Okay! Enough."

Izuki raised his eyebrow. "That's it, Hyūga? You're not going to confess?"

_Confess? Wait, that's too sudden! _ Hyūga thought to himself. _I don't even know if (Y/n) feels the same way._

"Confess?! I think that's too early." he stated. "And for God's sake, please don't tell him!"

"Alright. We won't," Koganei said. "But since you like him, make a move on him."

Hyūga looked at him. "Or else, we'll take him from you." Izuki smirked.

"Hey! Don't you ever dare!" Hyūga exclaimed. "He's mine." he stated much more serious.

"That's it! No one will take (Y/n) from you."

"And besides, he might like you, too."

Hyūga blinked at what Izuki said. _Like… me?_ He glanced at him.

"I can also tell the way he looks at you, more often than not." he said.

Hyūga could not believe what Izuki said. He did have the Eagle Eye, he would've noticed it. He went silent for a minute before they both snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come on, captain." Koganei said. "Hahaha, you're like that as ever." Izuki added. They both left to continue their practice. Hyūga was left astonished.

* * *

(Y/n)'s POV:

_Hy__ū__ga and I have the same perfect score and we're both the highest. Maybe… maybe, that's a hint and that's… something._

(Y/n) was outside the campus, enjoying his alone time on the bench, feeling the afternoon air around him. There were only few people on the field. He was sitting on the bench behind a tree, thought running through inside his head.

_I know this feeling. This is love. I don't just like him. _

_Every time I see him, my heart pounds so much that I'm carrying the whole world because of its heaviness. _

_Every time he talks to me, shivers goes down to my spine. Thinking carefully of what I'll have to say and reply. _

_Every time he's beside me, I tremble, wanting to be inside his arms. _

_And every time he looks into my eyes, I could feel the world no longer within us as if we're being sent to a new dimension or that we have our own world._

_Hy__ū__ga-kun… I'm scared… knowing that you might possibly reject me._

_Will I? _

_Or will I not?_

It was a thought that slipped right into my head that I'll confess to him. Then I got stuck by the idea. Maybe I really want to…

I stood up. _I'm going to give it a try. _ I looked up to sky, pleaded to Him that He would guide me and give me the strength. To let these emotions out…

* * *

Hyūga's POV:

Practice has finished. Everyone gathered their supplies and picked up all of the basket balls and placed it into where it should be. I decided to go for a shower to think about all of these thoughts inside my head.

I took off my clothes and turned the water on. I felt the water flow down to me. I wish my emotions would flow down, as well, like a waterfall. I leaned on the wall and placed my arms on it.

_(Y/n)… _A picture of him showed up in my mind. _You're just… so… _

I thought about what Izuki said. _Confess..._

It's not going to be easy, that's for sure. But I, I like (Y/n) too much. I want to keep him all to myself and never let anyone touch him the way needs to be touched by me.

_Be a man, Junpei. Prove to him that you're the captain he will eventually love. _

I turned off the water and dried myself. I put on my clothes and locked the shower door. I saw everyone left. I walked outside and saw Izuki leaning against the wall. He looked at me.

"Izuki, you're still here?"

He nodded. "I'm going to witness what will happen." _I don't get him. Aside from my confession, he wouldn't have known that since I'm going to decide when I should. _

"What do you mean?" I asked him, sharply.

He walked, "Just follow me."

I followed him, perplexed at what he just said. I locked the gym and went to where Izuki is. Then, I saw a silhouette, a familiar someone.

_(Y/n)… what's he doing here?_

"I'll be going now." Izuki stated.

"Izuki! Wait!" by the time I called to him, he was far away. It's only the two of us here, standing in front of each other.

(Y/n) looked at me intently. The moonlight reflected to his eyes, as the moonlight did the same to me.

_This is MUCH harder than Riko's rooftop tradition. _Confessing to the one you really like, the hardest thing to ever do.

"Uh, Junpei-kun, (Y/n)" We both said in unison.

"You go ahead…" I said, wanting to know what he's going to say.

"I, uh… t-there's s-something I want t-to… tell you…" he stuttered.

"What is it, (Y/n)?" I really want to know what he's going to tell me.

"I like you, Junpei-kun."


	14. Chapter 14: I Love You

Chapter 14: **I Love You**

Hyūga's POV:

"I like you, Junpei-kun."

_Did I hear that right? Is this a dream? My heart, my heart, my heart…. This is…_

He looked away from me. "I'm sorry if I liked you this way-" I shushed his lips.

"Don't be sorry, (Y/n). You should never be sorry if you like someone." I stared at him, so intently. "Because, I'm never sorry that I like you."

His eyes widened in surprise. I could feel his tremble going away after what I said. I gently smiled at him, at my partner.

Tears formed into his eyes as he slowly leaned in closer. I pulled him into a tight and gently hug. He feels so soft and light. _I want to protect him, to protect this precious diamond that the world gave me._

I felt him, hugging me tighter. His arms in my back, my hands on his. I would never want this to end. It's finally here. After all of my restrictions, this is the fruit of everything. The sweetest fruit.

"(Y/n), I love you…" I said as I tighten the hug more.

"I love you, too, Junpei-kun…" I felt the tears fall down on to my shirt, he cried as he said that.

I embraced him even more, wanting him to know that I'm here, that I'm never going to be away.

"I never expected… that you will like me…" he said softly, still crying.

I touched his cheeks gently. "Well, now that I like you, it's never going to change." I said to him. _Man, I don't want to see him cry anymore._

(Y/n) nodded. He looked up to me and said, "You're a caring captain, Junpei-kun."

"And you're a caring friend, (Y/n)." I replied to him. "Come on. It's already late, your parents might be worried about you."

He chuckled lightly. "I'll walk you home, (Y/n)." I said as he leaned in closer to me.

I walked to where his house was. As much as I don't want to hand him over to his parents right now, of course I'm not letting (Y/n) just be for myself.

"See you tomorrow, captain." he said to me genuinely.

_Dang, whenever he calls me 'captain'! _

"Yeah, see you." I waved my hand. He looked down at his feet. He wanted to say it, I can sense on his lips, wanting to form those three words out.

"I, I… be safe!" he said in embarrassment. I smiled at him.

"I will be. Have a good night sleep!" I watched as he opened the door and waved at me. He went in, finally.

_Guess it's going to be hard for him to always say those words. _I giggled at that thought.

* * *

(Y/n)'s POV:

I closed the door behind me. My heart still pounding at what happened. _I never knew he looked at me in that way…_ I thought to myself.

I cried once more, knowing that I'm truly loved by the person I love. I have been experiencing heartbreaks and pain all the time, but this time, I was gifted with the most beautiful feeling of all.

I never want to experience pain again. I already have Hyga-kun and he have me. I wiped the tears in my eyes and went to my room. I saw my butler, Sadao, looking at me questionably.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)-san? Why are you crying?" he went to me to see me closely.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I smiled. "It's tears of joy, actually."

He smiled back at me. "I hope it is, (Y/n)-san. I have cleaned your room, you can go there now."

"I should be the one cleaning my own room, you know." I said playfully. "Thanks, BTW." I closed the door and gently laid myself down.

I thought about Hyūga-kun for a second. All of what he said to me… _(Y/n), I love you… _My face reddened at the sudden thought.

_Waaahhh! Is my face okay at the moment? I might have looked so dumb and clueless, but… _I touched my heart. _Hy__ū__ga-kun loves me, he truly loves me… _

_You're such an Uke, (Y/n)! _

_Wait, you ARE an Uke! _

I looked at the stars outside the window behind my bed. They were all sparkling and gazing its light at me. _I'm thankful for everything! Thank you for guiding me._

School went on and of course, everyone doesn't know about my current relationship with Hyūga-kun. I'm nervous. They might think that I'm…

"Hey, (Y/n)" someone patted my back, stopping me from trembling. "You're thinking too much." It was Hyūga-kun! He smiled at me reassuringly. "We're in this together, okay?"

He touched my hands and intertwined our fingers together. His hands were kind of rough but strong and warm, in contrast to my small, soft and delicate hands. Feeling his comfortable presence, I leaned my head to his shoulders as he sat beside me.

Gladly, there was not a single student inside the classroom aside from Riko who's sleeping on her desk. She was always the early bird. Sometimes, I would be the one to enter the classroom first.

_She might know… _I sighed lightly, still under his embrace.

"We'll have a practice later. Would you stand by and watch us?" he asked.

I nodded. "I will. And besides, you have a game on the other day."

"We have been preparing for that." he stood up. "Anyway, don't overthink about us, (Y/n). If our classmates ever find out, they will just shrug it out."

I looked at him intently, hoping what he said is true. "Besides, one of our classmates here are boyfriends with a first-year."

_Oh, I noticed someone actually! He was always in the field, talking to a guy under a tree. They were laughing and holding hands while sitting. _

"Yes, I suppose." I paused. "Do you worry about me that much, Junpei-kun?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're boyfriends now." he said genuinely.

_Boyfriends…_

I have never thought in my life that would have a boyfriend, let alone, to have a caring and protective boyfriend like Hyūga-kun.

I smiled at him. "Yeah…"

Then, we heard footsteps coming from outside of the room, signalling students coming inside. Hyūga-kun went to where he's supposed to be and I focused my attention to the book in front of my desk.


	15. Chapter 15: Acceptance or Rejection?

Chapter 15: **Acceptance or Rejection?**

Third Person's POV:

Hours have passed and Seirin's basketball team's practice has started. They began by shooting balls in the two-point line area, followed by running around the court, doing what they would usually do in their practice.

(Y/n) was currently outside the campus, buying foods and drinks not just for him but for the team, as well. He went back inside Seirin's premises and went on to the school's gym.

He saw them practicing, Riko yelling as usual and the scared first-years, obeying her. (Y/n) smiled as he put all he bought down on the bench. Then, someone came up to him.

"(Y/n)-senpai." he said.

(Y/n) knew it was Kuroko. He was getting used to his anomaly weird 'surprises' whenever he comes up and talks to people.

"Kuroko-kun, what is it?" (Y/n) asked softly. He liked Kuroko's personality. Calm, serene, and respectful. They're very much alike. They're both also small, with Kuroko slightly taller than him.

Kuroko looked at where Hyūga was then glanced again to (Y/n). "Please, do not worry."

(Y/n) was surprised at Kuroko's sudden statement. He did not expect that he would say that, but Kuroko's an observant, a very great observer.

"I can see your worries painted in your face. Don't be, (Y/n)-senpai. It hurts me to see you're worrying if people would find out." he stoically said.

(Y/n) closed his eyes; he couldn't lie to Kuroko about his problems and overthinking. "Thank you for saying that. How long have you known?"

"Sometimes, when I see you sitting at the bench, you gaze at captain so tenderly and so intently." Kuroko paused. "The same way I look at Kagami-kun. That's why I know." he finished lowly.

(Y/n) could definitely feel the pain inside Kuroko's eyes and heart. It stroked him so easily. They were so alike.

"It's going to be okay, Kuroko-kun. I hope our problems would wander off and disappear. We can't bear and carry the pain inside this anymore." (Y/n) touched his heart and then touched Kuroko's.

"I know that our situation is different, but I'm thanking and appreciating you for understanding even though I have Hyūga-kun with me."

Kuroko smiled at (Y/n). "And I'll promise you, I'll find information about Kagami. We'll contact him for you." (Y/n) said to Kuroko tenderly.

Kuroko's eyes were starting to crystalize as tears engulfed his vision. He cried and let out his emotions. He definitely misses Kagami.

(Y/n) hugged the slightly taller man. He wanted to cry, too. He was luckier than Kuroko.

"Well, would you look at that?" Tsuchida said, noticing Kuroko and (Y/n) embracing moment.

Hyūga smiled. He was extremely happy when (Y/n) had begotten close to Kuroko. He noticed they were so similar to each other.

"Yeah." Hyūga replied as Kuroko and (Y/n) moved a little bit. They then pulled out from their hug. He saw them both crying and sad.

_Is (Y/n) crying? Kuroko, too?_ Hyga thought in his mind.

"Tsuchida, they're crying."

"Oh? Why, what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm to going to them."

Kuroko and (Y/n) had finished their talk when Kuroko decided he would go on and continue practicing. (Y/n) saw Hyūga walking up to him.

"Junpei-kun?" (Y/n) asked as he wiped his leftover tears.

Hyūga touched his cheeks and helped (Y/n) get rid of his tears. "Why are you crying?"

(Y/n) was slightly delighted at his man's concern. "Is it about earlier?" Hyūga asked again.

All (Y/n) could do was stare and nod at him. Hyūga sighed lightly. "I told you earlier, you don't have to worry about it."

"I don't want to see you crying again, okay? As much as it hurts you, it hurts me, too." Hyūga looked at (Y/n) with worry in his eyes.

"Alright. I won't, but…" (Y/n) stopped for a moment. "As long as everyone still doesn't know, there's still a chance that I might get worried, even just for a little amount."

Hyūga looked at his lover so delicately. He, too, was slightly worried but as the man and the stronger one, he vows not to let (Y/n) know he's worrying, too. It's his duty to protect him and (Y/n)'s duty to support him. It's their duty to help each other. (Y/n)'s words were correct, after all.

"Okay." Hyūga patted (Y/n)'s head lightly.

"Hyūga-kun." Riko said behind her.

Both Hyūga and (Y/n) flinched at her sudden appearance. _Oh, no..._

She looked at them nonchalantly and then sighed. "You, two, you're worrying about us, aren't you?" Everyone then walked behind her and smiled at them both.

"We all knew it, you two." Riko said softly.

(Y/n) and Hyūga looked at each other. They were surprised and somehow nervous at what would happen.

"You know, we won't reject you if you're like that. And plus," she paused. "I'm a certified fujoshi, you know!" she beamed at them both.

(Y/n) snapped at her statement. _She's a fujoshi?! So she suppo-_

"Don't worry, (Y/n), captain! We all know it and we actually love that fact that you are together." A first-year said.

"You really look good together, senpais!" another first-year commented.

"Plus, we couldn't throw the fact that we have a very protective and strong captain and a gentle and caring medic like you two." Tsuchida said.

All of them were happy and positive about them. (Y/n) couldn't believe at what he is feeling at the moment. He wanted to cry again, hoping to never cease the feeling of acceptance ever again.

Tears came down rolling at his face. "T-thank you everyo-one…" he stuttered as he cried.

Hyūga hugged him tightly. Now that everyone knew, he's proud that he and (Y/n) are official lovers. "I told you not to cry again!" he stated but with softness. He, too, was close to crying.

_Even the captain cries for a reason_… (Y/n) thought to his mind. _I never expected that reason would be me._

Everyone rejoiced and went on to hug them both, showing their support and love to their friend. None in Seirin's basketball team is ever so narrow-minded and so resentful.


	16. Chapter 16: Challenge From a Rival!

Chapter 16: **Challenge From A Rival!**

Hyūga's POV:

It's game day. Our match is against Kaijō High. I remember defeating them both in practice and in Winter Cup last year. They have lost their main gunners, Kasamatsu-san and Moriyama-san. But still, we won't let our guard down.

Plus, they still have Kise.

_I remember him talking to (Y/n), he offered his hand to him._ I thought to myself.

_Focus, Junpei. You have a game today. It's just as important as (Y/n) is. _

I stood up and everyone did as well. We all cornered to the center, "Listen! This is an important battle. If we win this, it will be a confidence booster heading into the next game." I looked at all of them sharply. I continued, "And let's keep our winning streak against Kaijō. This is a battle for school pride, as well."

Everybody shouted, "Yes, Sir!" Riko then added our prominent shout, "Seirin, FIGHT!

I walked towards the center of the court. I saw Kise, his gaze focused on our bench. I wondered why and glanced at the bench. (Y/n) was there, sitting with the first-years and second-years.

Kise must be looking at (Y/n). _Well, you got yourself another competition, Junpei._

Kise noticed someone looking at him, he glanced on me. He gave me a grin, along that with sharp gaze. I'm up for his challenge if he's challenging me.

The referee tossed the ball up and Mitobe touched and slammed the ball into Izuki. He then passed to me and thought this is an opportunity to start the momentum and surprise Kaijō with this play.

I stepped outside the three-point line and shot the ball. _Hmph! _ I adjusted my glasses. It went in. I looked to where (Y/n) is and I can see that along with the bench, he was shouting happily that we got the first point. He looked at me and smiled.

_Heh, try to get that smile, Kise._ I looked to where Kise and he just behind me, he glanced at (Y/n) and then looked at me. He gave me a smirk.

Kaijō got the ball and executed their own play. Their point guard passed to Kise who was standing just outside the three-point line.

_No way! He's going to-_

Kise shot the ball and it went in. Just like what I just did moments ago. It was quick, too. _He copied my move. It's expected but not at the first moment of the game. They might take our momentum away if we don't think of another solution._

He ran to our court and beamed (Y/n) a teasing smile. _Kise! _

(Y/n) looked surprised but he did not reciprocate his smile. "Hmph, I should tell you, Kise." he looked at me as I said, "He'll smile back at me, only me." I said confidently.

He had a provoking facial expression. "We'll see about that!"

Kise kept impressing and impressing (Y/n) all throughout the game. Of course, I won't let him do all the impressing, now that (Y/n) and I are officially together.

* * *

It was majorly the two of us fighting against each other, I shoot and he copies, over and over again. It gets so irritating but he is Ryōta Kise, after all. When we saw the scores, Kaij was nearing our lead. Riko called for a timeout.

"Man, Kise's copying every move we make."

"Focus on the game plan. We need to outscore them. Kise's going to tire out soon after doing all the work. He has been the prominent one in this match from Kaijō. Keep double-teaming or triple-teaming him until Kaij dismantles themselves. Understood?"

"HAI!"

"Junpei-kun…" (Y/n) handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I gulped the water to suffice my thirsty mouth. I suddenly felt a towel rubbing onto my nape, my forehead, and my arms.

"You're doing great out there." (Y/n) said as he wipes all of the sweat in my body. He's such a caring lad.

"(Y/n)," I held his hand tightly. "I promise you, we'll win this game no matter what!"

He looked at me brightly and then smiled. "I know that, of course. And I believe in you." he touched my cheeks ever so lightly.

I went back to the court along with my teammates. _I fully charged now! Get ready, Kise!_

I saw Kise and his team look at us very intently, as if they're observing. We headed into the game and executed the game plan. We double-teamed Kise up and he was forced to pass to his teammates.

I remember Riko saying…

_"Kaij__ lost 3 seniors, and it has been several months since the Winter Cup. Kise haven't been watching the Generation of Miracles play for him to copy their moves. They're still sluggish."_

* * *

Third Quarter's finally over, 76-59. We just kept doing what we have to do. And we won't relax since this is the end quarter.

We kept advancing and advancing, making all of our shots in. Kise had to copy every single one of our moves and obviously, it's taking a toll on him. Though, we gave respect to them and to their team even though they lost major contributors. We didn't expect that Kaijō would have no change. After all, they still have their ace and they'll polish him even more.

I can hear Kise's hard breathing as he guards me. Izuki passed me the ball. "Even if we lose this game, which I know, will not happen, I still get to win, Kise." I smirked at him.

He gave a 'what do you mean?' kind of look. "(Y/n)'s on our team, on MY team." I quickly shot the ball outside the three-point line and it went in, letting our lead widen against them.

They had the ball and went on to execute their play, they scored. And he copied what I just did. "Sorry, Hyūga-san. But I won't go down swinging."

"Heh, we'll see about that."

We finished the match and ended with the score 92-80. We gave sportsmanship to each other as I handshake with their captain. I saw Kise walking up to me.

"Hyūga-senpai."

"What is it?"

"Congrats on the win!" he said brightly.

"Yeah, thanks."

"We may have lost this match, but," he stopped.

I sensed a different aura coming from him. He was totally a different person now.

"I'm not going to give up that easily on (Y/n)." he said dominantly.

"Heh, I think you're forgetting something." I looked at him. "(Y/n) and I are already together."

"I know, Hyūga-senpai. I've been doing my research on (Y/n) ever since I saw him back in the first day." He looked at where (Y/n) was. "You were just a week together and it's not even long."

I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you insinuating?"

"I like (Y/n), Hyūga-san."

I adjusted my glasses. "(Y/n) belongs to one person only and that's me. And don't expect that I'll hand him over to you that easily, and I won't do that, ever."


	17. Chapter 17: Love's Desire

Chapter 17: **Love's Desire**

Third Person's POV:

Hyūga and Kise both smiled at each other, insisting they have established a love rivalry between them. They're friends but when it comes to (Y/n), they might be difficult with each other.

"Hyūga-kun? What's the matter?" Riko looked at Hyūga who was emanating a fiery aura.

"Nothing." he replied stoically.

"Shouldn't… we be happy?" she asked again.

"I am happy. We are happy."

"We did beat Kise, after all." Koganei wrapped his arms around Hyūga.

_Kise… Tsk! Out of all the people, who does it have to be Kise? That guy has many connections and he's famous. What if… what if he casts (Y/n) into a world he doesn't want to be in? What if he takes him away from me?_

_No!_

_I can't let that happen! Not ever!_

"Well then, let's go to Maji Burger! We'll drain out every single food there!" Riko exclaimed.

Everyone yelled in joy. They all packed their bags and cleaned their dugout. Hyūga went over to (Y/n). He wanted to be close to his boyfriend.

"Junpei-kun?" (Y/n) looked up to him and smiled gently.

Hyūga did not answer. Instead, he locked his fingers with (Y/n) and tightly held his hand, as if not letting him go. He wasn't concerned about the fact that there were still people around them. He's not ashamed and he's proud of his partner. He's sure (Y/n) feels the same way.

(Y/n) smiled at the act his lover gave him. He returned it and rubbed the back of Hyūga's palm softly. He liked the roughness of his hands in contrast to his own soft hands.

Both Hyūga and (Y/n) were more than happy. But the other one was radiating with catiousness.

* * *

"Alright! Who's next to battle me?" Riko said loudly with her stomach full.

Everyone passed out because of the food they ate too much. No one wants to go on to battle her. She won this round.

Riko sighs. "We'll start practice tomorrow!"

By then, everyone lifted up as if they were not unconscious before and said in unison, "WHAAAAAT?!"

"Of course! Our next opponent is Tōō Academy. This IS the biggest fight of our campaign."

They were all still aware of what happened last year. Tōō defeated them devastatingly and it became their fuel to win the Winter Cup. This time, they were avoiding for a repeat of what happened last year.

They were supposed to battle Shutoku but the schedule and groups were rearranged. Tōō is now their upcoming opponent.

"Junpei-kun, I can't go on anymore…" (Y/n) said lowly, Hyūga barely hearing what his boyfriend said. "There's too much burgers and fries, and *burps*"

"Woah, take it easy. You can stop now." Hyūga massages (Y/n)'s back at ease the weight on his stomach and chest.

(Y/n) leaned his head onto Hyūga shoulders. The tight and lean muscles supported him as he closed his eyes, feeling his lover's presence beside him.

"Looks like those two are getting on it!" Riko commented teasingly.

"We're being left out!" Koganei added.

"Just because the captain had a lover, doesn't mean we can't get one, too!" Izuki said.

"Y-you guys!" Hyūga was slightly embarrassed, people were actually looking at them but it wasn't judgmental, just shocked.

Hyūga doesn't seem to be overly affected by this. After all, he has (Y/n) on his shoulders. He looked at him deeply and arranged his lover's smooth, silky hair to see his beautiful and angelic sleeping face. He couldn't bear to see (Y/n) with someone else other than him. His whole existence, he wanted it to be his.

Everyone was staring at them intently. They were glad and happy for the both of them.

"Oi, Hyūga! Be careful!" Riko said, with a bit of kinkiness.

"Right! He's still fragile." Tsuchida added.

"Yeah, yeah! It might not fit!" Koganei shouted.

Everyone was dazed by his sudden outburst.

"WH-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Hyūga was blushing like a tomato. He understood Koganei's remark and what made it worse is that he shouted it.

He quickly smacked him, still blushing. "These people could've heard it! And they're EATING!"

"Sorry, sorry. You know, I'm just saying, we're all saying, be careful.." Koganei jokingly stated.

_It might not fit… _True, Hyūga's member is quite big and long. He himself knew that it might hurt (Y/n) if he hadn't been trained yet..

_Wait, what?! Why am I thinking about it? _ Hyūga sweated heavily as he's still aware of (Y/n) beside him, sleeping on his shoulder.

_Calm down, Junpei! It's too sudden for you and (Y/n) to do that! _ he thought to himself.

Koganei snapped Hyūga out of his thoughts by touching Hyūga's side. "Here."

He secretly gave him under something Hyūga would not forget. "In case you might get excited." Hyūga looked down below and got what Koganei gave him. It was a condom.

With that, Hyūga blushed even more. The reddest blush he ever had. "What were you thinking?!" he said lowly.

"You know?" Koganei chuckled sheepishly.

Hyūga decided he would keep it. "Fine, _in case ONLY_. This isn't the right time, it's too sudden."

"And I'm still going to train him and make him get used to it." he murmured.

Hyūga thought about it for a moment.

_"Aa-ah! J-junpei-kun!.. oh my g-gosh..!" _

_"Just bear with it a little, okay?" _ _he slid his fingers inside (Y/n)'s opening, making the boy moan in pleasure._

_"It feels so g-good, hmm.. ah! Kya-ah! Please! Please, more! Ngh..mm.."_

_(Y/n)'s sexy moans were nothing but music to his ears. He could do this all day and never stop. He doesn't want to stop. He wants (Y/n) so badly. _

_He then continued to insert his third finger inside him._

_"KYAAAHH-AAHH!" (Y/n) shouted in ecstasy._

"Hyūga!" Riko smacked Hyūga's head.

"Come on! We're leaving now. You carry (Y/n). I think he has slept because of the food."

"R-right." _I can't believe I thought about that. _

He felt pressure building up down his stomach. He knew he had an erection. He was a big guy, so it's hard for him to hide his junior.

He lifted (Y/n) and piggy-banked him. He was light, so light… At that moment, he knew, (Y/n) should be protected at all times. Someone could take away his precious diamond so easily.

He followed his team as they went home together, celebrating their victory.


	18. Chapter 18: A Necessity

Chapter 18: **A Necessity**

(Y/n)'s POV:

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping at my window behind my bed. I rubbed my eyes and glanced around. I looked at the clock.

_9:15 AM?! It's already 9:15? Wait, how did I get here in the first place?!_

I remember Riko throwing us a food competition at Maji's Burger. I couldn't finish my food as I bloated from too much eating. I remember sleeping on Hyūga's shoulders. I sleep when I am bloated, haha.

_Hy__ū__ga must've brought me here to my home. He's such a good man._

I touched my butt and lower back to know if I am, you know, touched. I felt no pain and cramps. _Guess nothing happened._

I chuckled at the thought of Hyūga fantasizing about my body. I think it's too early for that and I'm thankful for him for respecting me.

I got up and went on to clean myself and the room. Glad that it's Saturday. _You'll have the rest of the day all to yourself, (Y/n). Except…_

_Well, whenever my Hy__ū__ga wants to hang out, I'll be glad to accept it. Relax yourself for now, (Y/n). You need it. _ I thought as I went to the comfort room.

_Their next game is against, T__ōō__Academy, last year's runners-up of Inter-High. It'll be hard to go up against them._

I got out of the shower and quickly dried myself. I looked at the mirror. _I am so fragile. Look at my body! _I saw my thin limbs including my arms, shoulders, and legs. They were all so thin. _How come Hy__ū__ga likes me in this appearance?_

I couldn't be insecure about my body and appearance. After all, he likes me the way I am. I shouldn't become so obsessed with body enhancement or stuffs like that.

I went to my bed and heard my phone ringing. I went over and opened to see Hyūga calling me. I suddenly became happy.

"(Y/n)? Good morning! How have you been?"

"Good morning, Junpei-kun. I'm okay, thank you." I said gently.

"You slept after you ate so much last night." I heard him lightly chuckled.

"Yes. Haha, I automatically sleep whenever I ate too much."

"That's cute…" he quietly said, but I heard him. "So… um, I was… you know…thinking we might go out today?"

"Alright. I haven't been doing anything now. I want to spend time with you, also." I replied.

"Jackpot! You stole my line, (Y/n). I always want to spend time with you." he replied softly. "I'll pick you up at your house. 1:00 PM."

"Okay." I said gently. "See you later then."

"Right. See you later." he replied.

Neither of us did not hang up the call. It's as if we were waiting for the other to say something. I decided.

"I love you…" I said to him. It was always him to say those words first rather than me.

"I love you, too." I can feel Hyūga's heart as he said those words. "Don't love anyone else lke you do with me, okay?"

I chuckled. "Haha, of course I won't. You're my one and only, my Junpei-kun."

"(Y/n), don't be like that! It makes me want to get you right now!" he growled.

"Then come and get me!"

"Oh, you bet I will!"

I laughed heartily as I hung up the call. He's so cute when he's like that. I want to hug him when I see him.

* * *

"I said I will come and get you, and I did." Hyūga said as he kissed my forehead.

"As I expected from my teddy bear." I hugged him.

"But I'm not bouncy and soft like a teddy bear." he said as he returned the hug.

True. He's lean, muscular, well-built, and he exudes a protective aura. I buried my face onto his toned chest.

"No matter your size, shape, or built, I'll still call you my teddy bear." I smiled at him brightly.

He stared right at me with lustful eyes. He held my chin and kissed me passionately on the lips. It felt so good. I would never want this to end, as I know he would never also want this to end.

"Let's go now." he tucked his hands onto mine and we walked together.

* * *

We were at the amusement park. There were few people, mostly composed of parents and childrens. Some young teenagers hanging around and enjoying.

"Want to go buy some ice cream?" he asked.

I nodded. We went to the ice cream vendor and ordered two. He got chocolate and I got cookies and cream.

"Hm, this is delicious, Junpei-kun!" I licked the cookies and cream.

"You're delicious." he said as he winked at me. _That wink, it's so sexy!_

"Junpei-kun!" my face reddened as a tomato. He giggled as he patted my head softly.

We went over to the garden. I always wanted to visit the garden. I love flowers so much. It gives beauty to this messed up world we live in.

"Look, look!" I went over to the garden full of cosmos flower. I inhaled its fragrance, never disappointing me with its scent. "I have always loved cosmos!"

He scooted over to me and gazed on the aforementioned flowers. "They are beautiful. Just like you." he said tenderly.

"Junpei-kun, that's the 16th time you said something to me." I looked at him. "How can I repay all of those?" I chuckled.

"You don't have to, because you already did." I glanced up to him and he continued, "You gladly accepted my invite here. That's enough for me." he caressed my cheeks.

"That's the 17th!" we both laughed.

We did lots of stuffs in a span of 3-4 hours. We bought so many things, and joined raffles and mini competitions.

"You see that big brown teddy bear over there?" he pointed at the said bear. I nodded. "I'll get that for you."

He placed his money on the table and has given three arrows and a bow. "Just one would be enough. This'll be quick."

He assembled the arrow and pointed at the red dot. It went straight and pierced the center dot. _Amazing! _

He received the brown teddy bear and gave it to me with a smile. I smiled at him brighter as I held the teddy bear. I hugged him and said, "Thank you, Junpei-kun!"

I glanced up at him. "Now, I'll give you something in return!" I pulled his hand and went hurriedly to the figure stores.

"Wait, this is…" Hyūga looked up the see all figure collections. He was struck by one figure which I felt he haven't got it ever since.

I smirked and placed my money onto the table. "Just one ball, please. For that figure over there." Hyūga looked at me shocked. "Don't think you only have that kind of accuracy. I have it, too." I winked at him.

_Now, I'm finally getting him back! _I chuckled to myself.

It was a challenge because I have to throw the ball several meters away from us. But I trained myself at this before. I held and threw the ball. It went inside the small bucket.

I lifted my palms and saw Hyūga's reaction. He was astounded. I received the rare figure and gave it to my lover. "For you, Junpei-kun." I smiled tenderly.

Shock and amazement were all over his face. He held the figure and looked down at me. I kind of felt he was going to hug me and he did. It was tighter, though.

"You are amazing, (Y/n). Thank you." he said to me. He looked at his figure, "Finally, I got you!"

I giggled. "For how long have you been wanting that figure?"

"Oh, forever!"

I smiled at him. "You have it now, Junpei-kun. And I have this!" I showed him the teddy bear he gave me.

"And I have you, too." I stated.

"You stole my line again, (Y/n)." he adjusted his glasses. "You're a necessity to me."


	19. Chapter 19: I'll Never Let You Go

Chapter 19: **I'll Never Let You Go**

Hyūga's POV:

It was almost 6:00 PM. Orange to red lights enveloped the sky. We were sitting on a small bench with light post behind us. I have finished eating my cotton candy. I looked to (Y/n) as he was happily eating his cotton candy.

I smiled at him. _He's so cute._

I placed my hand on top of his. I whistled slightly. He looked at me and saw my hand on top of his. I wasn't facing him but I knew he smiled at me. I then felt his head onto my shoulder. My heart is pumping so badly. His presence, just beside me, it drives me insane.

In front of us stood a huge ferris wheel. _Right, we haven't been into the ferris wheel yet. _I glanced at (Y/n) and saw that he was looking at the ferris wheel. He might want to.

"Shall we?" I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded. We both stood up, our hands still holding each other. We went over to the line as we waited patiently for our turn to get inside.

After a few minutes, we got inside. I opened the gate and led him inside first. We both sat beside each other. We waited as the ferris wheel moved and led us slowly to the top.

We both looked at our surroundings; we were close to the top. The sky was beautiful and perfect for the moment.

(Y/n) closed his eyes as he felt the cold afternoon wind breezed through his hair. He was always into this kind of moment. Calm, peaceful, and serene.

"I wish everyday would be like this. This calm and gentle." I heard him say.

"You are the embodiment of that calmness and gentleness, (Y/n)." I replied to him.

He looked at me tenderly. His eyes, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I saw the sky going indigo with little tints of red and orange. It matched (Y/n)'s (e/c). The sky's as ravishing as him.

"Junpei-kun…" he went closer to me. He held my hands. "Thank you for this." he tightened his hold onto my hands as he smiled his gentlest smile at me. I can see tears forming in his eyes, fighting to not let it out.

I held his cheeks softly. "You don't need to thank me, (Y/n). You deserve all of this. You truly do."

He looked at me, his eyes were like a glass. He touched my hands that are onto his cheeks. He leaned and buried his face onto my chest. It was at that moment, I knew, he cried.

I gently touched his head and rubbed his back gently. I want to feel this all the time, (Y/n) in my arms, hugging him like this. It's going to be painful when set apart later, _extremely _painful. He let out all of his tears, but he was quiet. A cried enormously but silently at the same time. I, too, was close to crying. I couldn't help but feel his emotions; it's as if we are connected to each other which we should be.

I embraced him even more. I'm not going to let him go. "I'll never let you go, (Y/n). Never."

(Y/n) broke from the hug and stared at me intently. Tears were continually flowing down through his cheeks. I was crying, I felt his love for me as he also felt my love for him. Love is a different feeling. It teaches you everything.

I held his cheeks again and smiled as tears also fell through my face. He then wiped my tears and said, "I won't leave you, Junpei-kun."

I couldn't hold it back. Tears came down flowing like a river. I smiled at him, "I love you so much, (Y/n). S-so… m-much…" This is the first time I've cried like this, let alone to someone. I was trembling as I held him.

He calmed me down by saying, "I love you, Junpei." I kissed him on the lips slowly as the sun disappeared completely.

I watched as he went inside his home. I still couldn't believe our date became more than date. It's something so special. _You scored so well, Junpei! I hope Kise stops on (Y/n)._

* * *

(Y/n)'s POV:

I am SO happy right now. I can't forget about him, I can't forget about what happened. I never expected it would turn out like that. I'm not alone, right? I mean, other people experience this, too._ You're so lame, (Y/n). Due to your 17 years of singleness, you can't comprehend that couples actually do those…_

I stepped inside the living room. I saw my mother watching TV. _Hm, this is unexpected, too. She's busy all the time. Did she had her day off?_

"(Y/n), dear. Where did you go?" my mother asked curiously.

"I had a date." I said calmly.

"A date?" she gave me a confused look. "When did this started?"

"More than 2 weeks, actually." _How can I be so nonchalant?_

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I figured you would have known, same with Dad." I replied.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

This is what I hate the most. But I can be different in this situation. Let me escalate it.

"He's a guy."

I can shock written all over her face. Her eyes widened and she wanted to say something. I waited for her to spit it out as I looked at her, not letting my gaze away from her.

"Well, do you want to say something, Mom?"

"Nothing. Just make sure that he's decent, rich, intelligent, and career-oriented." she said firmly.

"He is, actually. He's kinda smart and he's part of the basketball team."

"Oh, he is? He must be a playboy."

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't say anything.

"I'm sure if he were like that, you would've blocked him already." she looked at me.

I smiled. I went to the kitchen and brought the food out from the refrigerator. I sat and placed down the food. "You seem so happy and confident. Tell me about the date." I heard my mother say.

I looked at her gently. "Words couldn't describe what happened earlier." I looked back at the food in front of the table.

"As long as you're happy." she stated as she focused her attention on the TV.

"More than happy…" I murmured. I thought about Hyga-kun, his smile, his presence, and his love for me.

It's all too much. I might explode! But I'll gladly explode.

.

.

.

Or maybe he'll explode at me.

_Wait, what?!_


End file.
